LOVE 'Losing Over Vulnerable Emotions'
by CherryBlossom935
Summary: Discontinued. Sorry guys.
1. Toying Around

**It's a little bit different from my writing style but I hope you'll still like it. And it's my first non-one-shot GrayXLucy fanfic! ;) Fingers crossed that I'll be able to finish it. XD Also, ideas are welcome. **

**Pls. R&R. **

**Enjoy!**

Lucy's P.O.V.

I will usually spend my mornings and afternoons in the guild but… not today. I'll stay sulking in my bedroom while thinking how selfish I was for using Hibiki like he was an object. I let out a groan and roll on my belly. This is so not me. I don't use people. I never did. I blow my hair out of my face and look at the floor. I guess we all do stupid things when we're in love, right? It's not my fault that I'm in love with Gray who is currently dating Juvia. So, when the opportunity came I panicked and grabbed it instantly. I'm not probably making sense right now, am I? I'll tell you with a flashback…

_Flashback_

_I was sitting with Natsu and Happy in the guild. He was talking about how he beat the crap out of some monster. He was even punching the air while Happy was eating his fish. I couldn't help but smile. Even though how down I am, these two would always find a way to make me smile. ALWAYS. And don't get the wrong idea, I love Natsu but only as a friend/brother. I knew he felt the same about me. Besides he likes Lisanna. _

_I didn't know what happened but I zoned out. I found myself staring at Juvia and Gray and noticed that something ain't right. Maybe it was just me, but they didn't act like they've been dating for 3 months. I never saw them do couple stuffs. Like hold hands, hug, kiss and etcetera. Sure, I saw them on dates but Gray usually looked bored and uninterested. It was like he was thinking of something else. This somehow boosted my hopes up. Out of the blue, Mirajane appeared in front of me holding a crystal ball. _

'_Hibiki is on the line. He said he wanted to talk to you.' Mirajane said with a smile. The entire guild stopped with what they were doing and looked at me. Levi and Erza even went to my side. _

'_What? Why?' I couldn't hide the shock in my voice. _

'_Why don't you find out for yourself?' Mirajane set the crystal ball on the table. Suddenly, Hibiki's appearance showed up. As always, he was sparkling. _

'_I know this is very sudden but… Lucy Heartfilia will you go out with me? I can't stop thinking about you. Every time I close my eyes, your image pops up in my head. So what do you say?' Hibiki looked so serious. _

'_I… uh…' I couldn't say anything. I was speechless. _

'_No pressure but everybody's expecting you to say yes.' Hibiki smiled awkwardly at me. In a cute way. I scanned my surroundings and saw that everyone was looking at me. From Levi, who was wearing a say-yes smile on her face, to Gray who was scowling at the very back of the guild. Why would he even scowl? Maybe… Nah. He would never be jealous. He has Juvia. Or maybe… he would._

'_Sure. Is 7 alright with you?' I tried to sound excited to make him jealous. I sneakily darted my eyes to him and noticed that he was walking out of the guild. _

'_Yeah. I'll pick you up in your house. Bye!' With that said, everything went back to normal._

_7 o'clock in Lucy's house_

_I heard someone knock on my door. It was nice to know that not all people just barge into your house through A. the window or B. the chimney. I put some finishing touches in my appearance and went to the door. Opening the door, I saw Hibiki wearing his tuxedo. I wouldn't lie, he looked gorgeous. He was even smiling sweetly at me. A pang of guilt built up inside me. I tried to force a smile. _

'_Are you ready to go?' He asked me. He was such a gentleman that I started going crazy with guilt. _

'_I…' And that was it. I reached my limit. I couldn't just lie to him. _

'_Hibiki. I'm… I don't know what to say.'_

'_Oh no. What did I do wrong? I'm getting dumped BEFORE our date even started.' He forced out a laugh. _

'_No! I'm not dumping you… Well, kinda. Let me explain! Why don't you make yourself comfortable in my house.' I made way for him. He looked hesitant at first but I urged him to come in. Being the nice man he was, he didn't argue with me. We made our way to the dining room and settled ourselves. I sat on a chair beside the table while he walked to the kitchen._

'_Since we're together and alone, it means we're still on a date. So, I'll be cooking for you.' Hibiki started rummaging in the closets, cabinets and in the refrigerator. He took out vegetables and meats. Slowly setting them on the island, he began chopping, cutting and other cooking stuffs. _

'_Hibiki, I think you should listen to me first.' I just couldn't let him cook and break his heart afterwards._

'_There's another guy, isn't it?' He calmly said. My eyes went huge after hearing it. _

'_How… How did you know?' I was so dumbfounded. I went to his side. He commenced on opening the stove and preheating the oven. _

'_Your eyes.' He grabbed a saucepan and put in on the stove. Then, he started making sauce. _

'_Pardon?' I didn't get his point. What about my eyes? My eyes were glued on what he was doing. _

'_Your eyes show guilt. Does lamb sound good to you?' He took 4 pieces of lamb, which looked seasoned beautifully, then placed them on a rack._

'_Anything's fine. I'm not dating him. It just feels wrong to date you when I'm in love with someone else. Even though that someone is already dating somebody else.' I was pretty sure I heard the crack in my voice. I stared at him, waiting for an answer, as he put the rack full of lambs in the oven. He silently went to get a bowl and some potatoes that were just boiled. He put them in the bowl, added some ingredients with them and started mashing at them forcefully. _

'_You know, one way to make you feel better is to mash potatoes.' Hibiki looked at me while handing me a masher. _

'_Is that why you're mashing potatoes, right now? Because you're mad at me?' I hesitantly took the masher and slowly walked beside him. I held the masher tightly with both hands. _

'_I'm not mad at you.' He chuckled. _

'_Then why are you mashing potatoes?' I tried to mash the potatoes patiently. _

'_It's good with lamb. Besides, it looked like you needed something to put your feelings out of.' He cupped my chin using his thumb and index finger then, gently tilted my chin up so I could face him. I couldn't help but blush. 'What do you say we talk about how you feel about Gray while cooking then, we'll pretend after that he didn't ever exist? It would be just you, me and our gourmet meal. NO GRAYS ALLOWED!' Forgetting about Gray would be nice I thought. I assumed it over and realized it wasn't a bad idea. I gave a nod while beaming him a smile. I started mashing the potatoes while going on about my feelings. _

'_I HATE THAT I LOVE HIM!'_

_MASH_

'_I HATE HIM FOR MAKING ME LOVE HIM!'_

_MASH_

'_I HATE HOW HE SAYS MY NAME!'_

_MASH_

'_LUCY!' I… heard Gray say? WAIT! That wasn't a part of the flashback._

_End of Flasback_

I daze out of my reminiscence and glance around my room. There I see Gray, who is leaning on the door with his one hand hanging at the doorframe while the other quickly running through his hair. I bit my lip and feel the room get hotter.


	2. WHAT!

**Thanks for reviewing, you guys! Your reviews encourage me to write more. YOU ROCK! **

**This chapter's going to be in Gray's P.O.V.. I won't write all of the things he thinks. I wouldn't want to ruin the surprise for you. ;) **

**(Btw, whoever likes a One Piece Xover Fairy Tail fan fiction, just tell me. I'm working with Kawaii Neko Nami. The pairings are ZoroXNami and GrayXLucy. I'm really proud of how I've written the GrayLu parts. You see, I'm quite used to using past tense instead of present tense. So, I was able to write the Xover more elaborately. If you want me to make the next chapters into the past tense, just tell me.)**

**Anyway, Hope you enjoy the second chapter as well. **

Gray's P.O.V.

Lucy quickly moves her head up and looks at me with those chocolate-brown eyes of hers. Her face suddenly goes red and I can't help but get more worried about her. She's even wearing her pajamas and sulking on her bed. I swear if Hibiki's the reason for this, I'll surely kill him. I make my way towards her while she prompts herself up. We find ourselves both sitting on her bed facing each other, her face is still red.

"Are you alright?" I want to hold her in my arms but I know she will not like it at all.

"Yeah." She smiles assuredly at me.

"Really? 'Cause you're red. Are you sick?" I put my hand on her forehead to check her temperature. It seems normal to me. I'm getting the hint that Hibiki has something to do with this. I ball my hand into a fist. Suddenly, she stands up and runs toward the mirror. Her eyes go huge then; she slaps her face with both hands gently. Her color slowly goes back to normal. She turns around to face me with a crook smile.

"All better! So, what brings you here?" She walks toward me while I stand up and stretch my body.

"Gramps told me to get you. He said something about a mission." I walk to her desk to look for her novel. I quickly find it lying on top of some books. Snatching it quickly, I sit on a chair facing away from Lucy. Good thing she doesn't notice.

"Oh. I'll just brush my teeth and change my clothes. You can go ahead if you want to." She goes to her closet and grabs a tank top, skirt and… underwear. I feel my face getting redder by the moment. I can't believe I just saw Lucy's black pair of undies. I quickly shake the thought out of my head. I don't know how she can make me feel/act this way. I disregard the thought and continue reading her novel.

"I'll wait for you." I hear the door close.

"No peeking, Gray." The door opens slightly as she peeks outside. I nod my head in response. She closes it again. Why does she have to give me such an idea? Just thinking of Lucy in the bathroom makes me blush. I won't peek at her. I already saw all of her assets when Virgo changed her clothes in front of me. I blush at the thought. I mentally slap myself and force myself to concentrate on what I am reading. Then something catches my eye. I see Hibiki's name scribbled down on the paper. I twitch at the thought of the said man.

"Lucy, how was your date with Hibiki?" I just have to ask her. Soon enough, I hear the door open as Lucy comes out ready to go to the guild.

"Fine. Why? Let's go." She heads to the door while I follow on her tail.

"Nothing. So, I'll be seeing of him more often, eh." I quicken up my pace so that I'm at her side.

"Actually, I told him that there's already someone else… you know, before our date even started but he insisted. He was a perfect gentleman. He said we could talk about him and then pretend that he never existed. That felt great! After our date, he said he'll be willing to wait." She sighs silently.

"Oh. So will you go out with him again?" I hope she says no. And remind me to beat the hell out of Natsu. Why can't he see that Lucy loves him? Seriously! He's so dense! If I were Natsu, I wouldn't disappoint Lucy like this. I would even do anything to make her happy. Anyone can tell that Lucy loves Natsu so much.

"Maybe. If I ever forget about him. How about you?" She faces me with her head tilt.

"What about me?" I turn my head sideways to look at her. She giggles.

"How are things with Juvia?" She quickly looks away from me and darts her gaze around the area.

"Fine." I lie. My eyes fixate on the road. I know I won't be able to lie while looking at her. She has this innocent look that I can't bear to lie upon. It's like lying to a sweet innocent kid.

_Time Skip! At the Guild _

I open the door for Lucy and patiently follow her from behind. We head to the bar to look for gramps but no one's there but Mirajane. Sitting beside each other on a stool, Mirajane gives us something to eat/drink. Shaved ice for me while a cup of tea for Lucy. I take hold of my spoon, put some ice on it and put it in my mouth. Then, I feel the ice dissolving in my mouth. I let out a sigh of pleasure.

"Mirajane, where's gramps? I thought he needs us." I say while eating my food.

"He'll be back soon. He just went to do some errands." Mirajane gives us a smile.

"How long had he been gone?" Lucy asks. She slowly blows her tea and sips out of it.

"About 10 minutes." Mirajne's currently cleaning the bar with a cloth.

"Gray-sama!" I groan without noticing it. I can't help it. I just need some time away from…

"Juvia!" Lucy exclaims. Yeah… Juvia… She's standing between me and Lucy. I ran my hand through my hair hoping that gramps will show up anytime soon.

"Love-rival!" Juvia points her index finger at Lucy. I completely ignore her and continue eating my shaved ice. Noticing that I run out of it, I ask more from Mirajane. She quickly makes me another one and hands it to me with grace.

"I'm not your love-rival! Besides, you're currently Gray's girlfriend. I'm just you're boyfriend's best friend." Lucy starts convincing Juvia that we're just friends. Friends. Just friends. That's what we'll ever be. I moan at the thought.

"Juvia, Lucy and I are just friends." I persuade her. From the corner of my eye, I see Lucy look at her tea sadly. She's holding the cup with both of her hands and starts swaying it around. What's she sad about? Maybe Juvia's annoying her. I grab Juvia's upper arm and pull her to my side. I turn my head to look at her. Moving my head closer to hers, I see her blush a couple shades of red. What the hell is she thinking? I'm just going to whisper something to her.

"Juvia, please go. We'll talk later. Just the two of us." I whisper to her ear. Then, she suddenly faints. I take no notice of her and return to eating my shaved ice.

"Shouldn't somebody help her?" Lucy's still looking at Juvia.

"No worries. This happens all the time. She'll stand up then run in 3, 2 and 1." Sure enough, I was right. Juvia's already out of the guild skipping merrily.

"Then you must be too good of a kisser if she faints every time you give her a kiss." I'm not sure if I'm sensing this right. But was Lucy jealous? Or was it just an innocent statement? And what does she mean by a kiss? Was that what's going on in Juvia's mind? Oh, damn! I must do something about this later.

"Kiss? I just whispered something to her. We never kissed before." I bluntly state to her avoiding her gaze.

"Oh. Then-" Lucy was cut off by gramps who unexpectedly appears out of nowhere. He's sitting on the bar with his beer on one hand and his stick on the other.

"So you two are finally here." Gramps looks at us seriously. Neither of us dares to speak. When gramps looks serious, it means business. No fooling around. So, we wait for him to continue with what he is saying.

"The mission will take you a long time to finish. Minimum of a week; maximum of 2 weeks. It all depends on how things are progressing." Gramps continued. Then I realized, why is that Lucy and me are the only ones standing here?

"Wait. It's just the two of us here. Don't you think we'll be able to finish it faster if there are more people?" I point it out to him.

"I agree with Gray, master." Lucy adds.

"The mission specifically says only 2 people are allowed. And those 2 people will be you two, Gray and Lucy."

Lucy and I both look at each other. Both of our eyes go wide as if we both just realize that we will be ALONE together for a week or more.

"WHAT?" We shout in unison.

**So… What do you think? Good? Bad? Great? ;)**

**Also, I was thinking of making 2 or 3 OC's. Is that alright with you guys?**


	3. Fine

**I changed my writing style into the past tense. I hope you don't mind. It's just that I'm more comfortable writing this way. Enjoy! ^.^**

Lucy's P.O.V.

"Wouldn't it be better if someone stronger than me goes with him? I don't want to be a burden!" I knew that it sounded like I was belittling myself too much but I would do anything not to be alone with Gray. Juvia would definitely kill me and I… I would be broken hearted. Let me correct that, my heart would be shattered more than ever. I still loved him. And spending time with him would make things worse. I just wanted to forget him. I guess it was my own fault for falling in love with the wrong guy. It was kind of a pity. My first love ended out to be a disaster. I expected it to be more romantic and joyful but this… this was so painful. I couldn't do this. I just couldn't. I would just convince Master that I was not right for this job.

"If there will be only two people in this mission, I suggest you choose Gray and Juvia." I wanted to suggest Natsu and Erza but they were away on a mission.

"No, Lucy. This mission is for you two." Master Makarov seemed so serious about this. I wondered what it was.

"Why? Was it specified that we do the mission?" Gray butted in.

"No. But it's perfect for you." The master took a sip from his mug.

"What IS the mission?" I asked him emphasizing on the word 'is'.

"You'll head to Sorcerer's headquarters and advertise our guild. There you'll meet up with other members from other guild, specifically, the guild members who allied with us to destroy Nirvana. The Sorcerer wants to do something special for their 100th anniversary. The staffs said that they'll be doing something greater than magazines. They're going to find other ways to advertise guilds. Your job is to make our guild look good no matter what." Master Makarov stood up on the bar. It only made me wonder since when did the master care what other thinks of our guild. As if reading my mind, Gray asked master the same question.

"Gramps, since when did you care about our reputation?"

The master turned red and rubbed his neck with his hand. Then, he started tipping his foot while moving it around. I was pretty sure that old people don't do that. Little girls would usually do it. It looked (insert a sound that you make when you're disgusted) on him. No offense. I swear that this image in front me would hunt me forever. I wanted to puke right then. Somebody please stop him. I couldn't take any more of this.

"Nevermind." Gray sounded like he just saw something icky. I couldn't blame him. The master just… I shuddered at the thought. But it looked like it was up to me to get away from this job.

"Mirajane! Let Mirajane do it!" I pointed at Mirajane who just gave me a smile in rerurn.

"Freed doesn't want Mirajane to do it." He stopped from being silly and turned to being all serious again. I totally forgot about Freed going out with Mirajane.

_Erza? Away from a mission. _

_Juvia? Aha! Juvia!_

"Juvia!" I smiled at my own accomplishment.

"Juvia's too concentrated on Gray too much. What do you think will happen when they do a photoshoot that requires them to hug and touch?" He pointed out. Darn it! He's right. And I didn't want them to be alone for that long. They might've had their first kiss. I couldn't let that happen. What the heck was I thinking? I tugged my hair down due to the desperation. I sounded so selfish right now! I didnt't have any right to say that. If they wanted to kiss so let them be. I didn't… Wait. Hugging and touching? What? No way! That was another reason why I needed to get away from this mission. His touch did things to me. He would notice that I love him. Then, he would ignore me forever. I needed to think of another idea. Oh! Instead of replacing me, I could replace Gray.

_Natsu? On a mission._

_Elfman? Too manly. _

_Gajeel? Too scary. _

While I'm thinking I sneak a peak of Gray and saw that he looked sad and hurt. I stopped myself from thinking. Was it my fault that Gray was hurting right now? I didn't mean to hurt him. It was never my intention to upset him. I wanted to know what was the reason for his sudden change of demeanour. How could I be so dumb? Of course it hurts when your friend didn't seem to want to hang out with you. DUH! It was my fault he was like this. I couldn't bear to see him like this. Why did I have to love him so much? I let out a sigh. I guessed I have no other choice. I rather be hurt than hurt him. Stupid love. I fixated my attention to him and noticed that he had his head down while his hands where clenched to his side. Wanting to make him feel better, I put my hand on his shoulder and gave him a bright huge smile.

"What the heck! I'll do it! Besides, it will be nice to spend some alone time with Gray." I looked at the master who was currently dancing and frolicking around. Then, I turned my attention back to Gray. He's eyes were glued on me and his fists began to unclenched. I also noticed that he has a tinge of red on his cheeks and he's looking anywhere but me. He looked so cute! I couldn't help but smile at him.

"I'll see you at the train station! 1 PM! Don't be late!" I stood up from my stool and bid farewell to Gray, Mirajane and Master Makarov.

Gray's P.O.V.

_~At the Train Station~_

I stood up outside the train waiting for Lucy. I couldn't believe I was going on a mission with her. And we would be all alone! Maybe I would- Who was I kidding? She was totally in love with the flamehead. I groaned out loud running my hands through my messy hair. I shook my head to clear any thoughts of her. Then, I glanced around to look for her. It was 2 minutes to 1. I turned around darting my eyes everywhere. I was standing in the middle of the crowd holding my luggage tightly. I bet people were thinking that I was lost or that I just finally lost my mind. I completely ignored their stare and murmurs. I maintained my focus in finding Lucy. It was weird that she was this late. Well she was not late but she was usually early for this kind of stuffs.

"BOO!" I heard Lucy's voice behind me. I guessed she was trying to scare me but it didn't work. I decided to play along with her. In a sarcastic way that is. I turned around to face her putting the best scared expression on my face.

"Waaahh… I'm so scared…" I said in a monotone voice bringing my hands on top of my chest where my heart is located.

"You're a meanie Gray." She crossed her hands on her chest while pouting her lips. Then, we heard the train whistle its horn. I naturally wrapped my hand on Lucy's wrist leading her to the train. She quickly grabbed her suitcase with one hand while I carried mine. We were swarming through the mob of people. Soon enough, we reached the entrance of the train and went in. We walked through the isle as I let go of her hand. Looking for empty seats, I turned my head from left to right. After few minutes of searching, we found 2 long empty seats. I quickly made my way through the isle and sit on one of the empty seats while Lucy sat on the seat facing mine. We put our pieces of luggage under my seat. Then, we felt the train move. I put my elbow on the edge of the window while resting my face on my palm. I was so used to doing this while I'm on the train with Lucy. I tried to look cool by gazing outside the window. Suddenly, a middle-aged man showed up. His eyes were a deep shade of blue while his hair was dark brown. An odd combination if you ask me. He was wearing a trench coat which is totally not normal since it was a hot day. I raised an eyebrow at him while he gave me a soft smile.

"Can I sit with you?" He asked us. I started to small his breath which smelled like cigarettes and smoke. I was just about to tell him that the seats were taken but Lucy had to be all nice.

"Sure." Lucy smiled sweetly at the man. She stood up and walked her to way to sit beside me. Once she sat on the seat next to mine, the man sat on the chair were Lucy was just a while ago. An awkward silence filled the train. Not really. It was just in our place. Maybe it was the fact that I was giving the man a death glare. Something told me that this guy brings bad news. I glared at him harder but he seemed unaffected. He was even looking at Lucy wearing smug look on his face. He was ogling her from head to toe. Sick bastard. Good thing Lucy was oblivious of it or he would be dead meat. Me on the other hand would make sure that he'll be roasted like a turkey on thanksgiving.

"Is she your girlfriend?" He said still eyeing on Lucy.

"It's none of your business." I crossed my arms refraining myself from punching him.

"I'll take that as a no." I could tell that he wasn't looking at Lucy's face anymore. His eyes were glued on her chest. Rapidly, Lucy moved closer to me and whispered in my ear.

"Uhhmmm… Gray…. I'm getting conscious with him staring at me. Could you-"

"Hey, miss! I'm not feeling myself today." The jerk cut in.

"What?" Lucy turned her head to face him.

"I said I'm not feeling myself today." He repeated.

"Oh-kay." She slowly stated. She moved closer to me again. Our knees were already touching each other.

"May I feel you instead." He winked at Lucy. I saw Lucy turn red. Not from embarrassment but from anger.

"Oho. I got a wild vixen in my hands today. No worries. I like my woman feisty." I could see his thing getting hard. That was the last straw.

"I swear if you won't stop right now, you wouldn't be able to _feel_ anything by tomorrow." I heard the sternness in my own voice. And I was thinking that he noticed that I was serious business. He went rigid all of a sudden and stopped with his perverted pick-up lines.

"Thanks, Gray." Lucy quietly said so that I would be the only one to hear it. Then, I heard her yawn.

"Are you sleepy?" I looked at her. She gave me a nod while rubbing her eyes.

"You can sleep. I'll wake you up when we get there." She closed her eyes, slowly drifting herself to sleep. I gazed at her, admiring how beautiful and peaceful she looked. Her lips were slightly parted while her chest was slowly moving up and down in a rhythm. Lacks of hair slightly covered her face. I carefully brushed her hair off of her face tugging them behind her ear. Unexpectedly she grabbed my arm wrapping both of her arms around it. She scooted closer resting her head on my shoulder while snaking one of her arms to hold my hand. She skilfully intertwined my hand with hers. I didn't know if she was having a dream or what but I knew one thing for sure. I was blushing crazily. I could feel her breath on my neck and my hands were brushing her chest.

"Bolster… pillow…" I heard her softly say. So that was it. She thought I was a pillow.

"Why don't you tell her you love her?" The man interrupted. I quickly snapped my face towards him wearing no emotion. I opened my mouth to answer back but nothing came out. Then, I felt Lucy shift her body closer to mine. I acted coolly in front of the man.

"Nat—su." Lucy whispered in her dream. My body went tense. Damn him! I tried to relax my body but I couldn't. She said Natsu's name with gentleness. I never heard her say anyone's name like that.

**Next chapter includes Lucy's dream. The bolster pillow isn't included in the dream. It's in another dream. ;) Anyway, please R&R. **


	4. We're Here

**What's up, guys? Hope you're having a good time! ;) Anyway, Lucy's dream is kind of saddening to me. Not my best work. The original plan was to copy paste from my previous works that I didn't publish. But it turned out to a boring dream. So, I ended up with this simple dream. And for those of you who are wondering if I'm the author of the "Gray-bear and Honey" story… I am. Btw, thanks for your reviews. **

_~In Lucy's Dream~_

"_Gray-bear, do you really have to go?" I told Gray while pouting. We've been dating for about 5 months. And we usually ended up going on missions together but it was different this time. Master Makarov told him that he had to this specific mission all alone. _

"_Yes, honey. I'm sorry but I need to go." He said while putting his stuffs in his luggage. I sat beside him on the floor leaning my head on his shoulder. He zipped his bag and put an arm around my waist. I snuggled closer to him. _

"_I'm gonna miss you." I stated then closed my eyes hoping that we could stay like this forever. _

"_I'm gonna miss you more." He kissed the top of my head. I felt him move and grab something. I opened my eyes and found a bolster pillow in front me. _

"_A bolster pillow?" I questioned him. _

"_Well, I know how much you love hugging me when we're sleeping. I don't want you to miss me too much so I bought this for you. It's kind of my substitute." He gave me the pillow. I hugged it tightly and gently put it on my bed missing Gray's warmth around me. _

"_Thanks, Gray. I love it." I went back to him and kissed him on the cheek. He kissed me back while grabbing his luggage. He headed to the door bidding his farewell. _

"_Bye, Honey." He stopped in front of the door and saluted to me. _

"_Don't you think it's getting hotter?" I sexily sat on the edge of the bed swaying my hips slowly. Then, I crossed my legs letting my skirt hike up a bit. I let my straps fall down on my shoulder while fanning myself. I gazed at him seductively. I wouldn't let him go that easily. _

"_I think I need something __**cold**__." I emphasized on the word cold. His eyes widened a little bit but went back to normal easily. What happened next was a huge surprise to me. He gave an eyes-crinkling smile to me. _

"_Bye, Honey!" He walked away closing the door behind me. I started to wonder why my seduce-the-guy plans never worked. Oh well. I lied on the bed hugging the bolster pillow toward me. It still has Gray's scent around it. Then, I found myself fast asleep._

_ Time Skip...  
><em>

_When I woke up, I heard some noises in my bedroom. I quickly opened my eyes and jumped out of my bed. I saw Natsu and Happy rummaging through my fridge. _

"_Yo, Lucy!" Natsu greeted still having a piece of chicken in his mouth. This was one of those days when I wished Gray was there to beat up Natsu for me. 'It's kind of my substitute.' I reminded him say. I looked at the bolster pillow and grinned evilly. I grabbed it patiently smiling at Natsu and Happy. Soon, I grabbed it and hit the bolster pillow to Natsu. _

"_Get out of here, Natsu!" I shouted still hitting him with the pillow. I didn't know how it happened but I sent Natsu and Happy flying out of the window with the bolster pillow. I looked down on the street and saw Natsu and Happy on the road lying unconsciously. I looked at the pillow then sweat dropped. _

"_Sorry, Natsu!"_

_~End of Dream~_

Lucy's P.O.V.

I felt someone shaking me up gently. I opened my eyes slowly and looked round my surrounding. Looks like I was still in the train. The perverted old guy was still there. As I turned my face to my right side, I bumped my nose on somebody else's nose. I blinked my eyes a few times and quickly realized that it was Gray's nose. Our faces were only an inch apart. I felt myself turn red. I hastily looked down and noticed that our arms were tangled together and one of my hands was intertwined with his. I stood up untangling myself from him.

"We're here." He said while he took our pieces of luggage under our seat. He gave mine to me while he carried his with one hand. We went out of the train taking no notice of the old perverted man. Once we were out, Gray glanced around looking for something. Suddenly, he took me by the wrist and walked towards a dark alley. We walked pass by a huge mob of people in the train station. Gray unexpectedly quicken up his pace. I stumbled at first but swiftly followed up with Gray's pace. Soon enough, we reached the dark alley. Surprisingly, it had a huge space for an alley. Gray led me to the back side of the alley. We stopped and he let go of my wrist turning around to face me.

"Gramps told me to give this to you. He said that you should call on that spirit without many people around." Gray said in a low voice. He took out a silver key from his pocket then gave it to me. I examined the key and noticed that I wanted this key since I was a child. I was jumping up and down due to the excitement. Gray just backed away and looked at me confusedly. I stopped from jumping.

"Gate of the Horse! I open thee, Pegasus!" I slashed the key through the air. The dark alley began to be engulfed by a bright yellow light. Then, a white horse with wings appeared in front of us. I quickly lunged over it and caressed it with care. It started neighing. I always wanted a pony since I was a kid but daddy didn't hear out my wish.

"Isn't she pretty, Gray?" I said still caressing her.

"Why, thank you." She replied back.

"Lucy, I think we really should go." Gray pointed out. He didn't seem surprised that she could talk. I guessed he got used to it. I mean all of my spirits could talk except for Plue.

"Is the hottie your boyfriend?" She said while looking at Gray. I forgot to mention that almost all of my spirits our out of their minds. Taurus is a pervert, Cancer says ebi even though he should say snap, Loki's a flirt… I could go on for days but I would prefer to stop right now. I still love them, don't get the wrong idea. Anyway, I guessed she was the type of spirit that would quickly say what's on her mind.

"Ugh… No. He's just a friend" I calmly said. On normal occasions, I would shout and blush but she reminded me that I have weird spirits. I stopped hugging her and stood beside Gray. He had his arms crossed over his chest.

"Really? It seems to me that you like each other. The way you look-" My eyes went wide. I felt Gray get tense a little bit. I panicked my way in front of her hiding my blush. Then, I forcedly covered her mouth with my hands. Muffles could be heard in the dark alley.

"Could you stop talking?" I asked her kindly. She stopped talking as I removed my hand from her mouth. I gently patted her nose as a sign of gratitude.

"Okay! Let's make the contract!" I clasped my hands together.

"When are you free?" I asked her.

"Monday, Wednesday, Thursday and Sunday but I'll be free anytime to have fun with your not boyfriend friend." She stated naturally while winking at Gray. Gray made no move. He just stood there looking bored. He really could handle fan girls well. I remembered our mission in Galuna Island. All of the girls were all over him. I chuckled at the thought which earned me with a weird look from Gray.

"Nothing." I said to him. "Anyway, today's Sunday! Yosh! Let's go." I made my way to Pegasus' side. I was just about to sit over her when I felt Gray's hand over my wrist.

"I don't think so. You're wearing a skirt. I'm going to drive." His voice was soft and caring. I took a step to the side to make way for him. He move to her side and mounted over her with grace. In no time, Gray was sitting over her comfortably.

"You're turn. Come closer to me and face the other way." He calmly said. Trusting Gray, I did what I was told. I walked closer to him and turned around to face the wall. Abruptly, I felt his two strong hands hold on my waist then, lift me up like I was just a mere stuff toy. He sat me down on his back turning his body slightly to make sure that I was sat properly. Once I was on her, Gray fixated his face on the front.

"Hold on to me." He said not even turning around to face me. I wrapped my arms around his waist and scooted closer to him. I could hear his breathing.

"Go, Pegasus." He commanded her. Pegasus neighed and began running out of the dark alley. She started flapping her wings. And we started ascending to the sky. I could feel our incline. Soon, we were already in the night sky. She started flapping her wings faster. I felt the air brushing my hair out of my face. The stars and moon seemed bigger in this point of view. I looked down and saw lights everywhere. The buildings and people were hard to distinguish. But the lights were beautiful. It looked like Christmas lights from here. Unexpectedly, Pegasus descended quickly. I was in a daze so buried my face on Gray's back and screamed out loud.

"KYAAA!" I closed my eyes hearing Gray's heartbeat. Then, he chuckled. I felt the vibration from his back.

"You said 'kyaaa'. Cute." He chuckled again. I buried my face further on Gray's back. I was blushing so hard. I bet my face was red as a tomato. Then, I felt Pegasus safely land on to the ground. I quickly patched myself up.

"We're here." She said. Gray quickly jumped off of her. He walked in front of me and put his hands on my hip. Then, carried me off of her and put me on the ground.

"Thanks, Gray." I said.

"What about me? You rode me all the way here. Is it because you like-" Pegasus complained. Good thing I know what she was about to say next. I was able to stop her.

"Thanks, Pegasus. You can go now." I waved her off. With a blink of an eye, she was gone.

"Lucy, I think you should see this." Gray was staring at front. I followed his gaze's direction and was amazed with what was standing in front of us.

"Wow!" I exclaimed. In front of us stood a huge 2 stories mansion. It has a pond and garden at the front. Over the pond was a white bridge. There were also different kinds of flowers and trees. Bushes were shaped in different forms. The landscape was truly beautiful. Even at night, it stood out so brightly. The building was painted white while the rooftop was painted blue. There was a set of stairs leading to the huge front door. Beside the front door were 2 white columns. Huge windows were also seen. The whole building looked like it was designed from Greek architecture with a twist of modernization. I looked back at Gray to say how beautiful the mansion was, only to notice that his clothes were gone.

"Gray, clothes." I calmly said.

"Kuso! When did that happen?" He said while looking down on his almost naked body. I completely ignored him and admired the wonderful view in front me.

"Let's go inside." I faced Gray, who was already wearing his clothes. I didn't know how he did it. But his clothes appear and disappear out of the blue. I was pretty sure that his clothes weren't from his luggage. I didn't notice him open it. I was just about to comment on how he changed his clothes so fast when we heard a voice from behind.

"You must be Gray and Lucy." A male's voice smoothly exclaimed.


	5. Tall Tree?

**School's starting. I'm not sure if I could update every week. Fingers-crossed that I could. XD**

Gray's P.O.V.

We turned around looking for the source of the voice. I looked left and right but saw nothing. I looked at Lucy giving her a confused look. She shrugged her shoulders while moving her head back and forth. I tried to look forward again but to no avail. I even squinted my eyes to make sure that I didn't miss any detail. I ignored it and headed for the huge mansion. Lucy slowly followed looking behind slightly. Suddenly, I felt someone tug the lower part of my shirt. I turned around again but didn't find who was tugging my shirt. I was sure it wasn't Lucy. She usually tugged my shirt's sleeves. Again, I felt a force tug my shirt but it didn't let go. That was when I noticed that the source of the pulling was coming from downward. I looked down and saw a short man. His height was the same as Ichiya's but he looked way, I mean WAY, better than him. He looked about 25 years old of age. He had a green moss hair and a pair of dark brown eyes. His skin color was the shade of dark brown. He was even wearing a fancy white tuxedo.

"Excuse me." He said while taking a step back from me while removing his hands off of my shirt.

"Oi, Lucy! I found the man." I shouted to her still not tearing my stare off the man.

"Really? Where?" I heard her footsteps from behind. Then, she stood beside me still looking for the man.

"Gray, you're kidding me!" She glared at me.

"Over here!" The man was jumping up and down while waving his hands in front of Lucy.

"Oh. Sorry." Lucy shyly said.

"It's quite alright. I'm used to it." The man stated looking a bit hurt.

"What do you need?" I asked him. We were kind of in a hurry. We should've been in the mansion few minutes ago. I tapped my food swiftly. I crossed my hands over my chest hoping that he would get the idea that we were in a hurry.

"Ah. How rude of me. I'm Toshi Takaki." He said with gentleness but I couldn't help but laugh out loud. I could also hear Lucy trying to cover up her laughter.

"Do you know the meaning of your name?" I said still laughing my heart out.

"Yes. I was certainly aware of what my name means. Toshi means mirror image while Takaki means tall tree. But as you can see I mirrored the tree but not its tallness." I could hear the bitterness in his voice. I tried to stop myself from laughing but I couldn't help it. He should be a mirror image of a tall tree. What happened to the tall part? I laughed louder.

"GRAY!" Lucy shouted at me hiding a grin on her face. I stopped from laughing. I looked seriously at the man eyeing him from head to toe. Then, I broke out into laughter again.

"Gray!" This time Lucy punched me on the arm stopping me from laughing.

"Hey! What was that for?" I glared at her.

"Sorry, Takaki-san." She said looking at Takaki.

"It's alright. Again, I'm used to it. You must be Gray Lucy." Takaki pointed out. I gave him nod.

"Welcome Gray and Lucy! I'm going to be your Director/Host in this 100th anniversary of Sorcerer. Follow me and I'll give you a tour of the mansion. The others are already there. They've been waiting for the famous Fairy Tail guild members." He walked pass by us heading to the mansion. Lucy and I followed patiently behind him. He led us to the landscape while stating random facts about the mansion. It wasn't that interesting for me but I bet Lucy found it very amusing. We passed over the bridge to the beautiful landscape. Momentarily, we were at the front of the huge door. Takaki looked to his right then to his left as if suspecting someone to spy on us. Once he was sure that we were safe from any spies, he pushed the door open. The door opened slowly. Light was patiently escaping the room. Then, the light showered over us making it hard to see what was inside. I blinked few times to fixate my vision. My eyesight was coming back to me but it was still blurry. I narrowed my eyes to see the inside of the mansion. I was amazed at the sight in front of me. Everything in it was elegant. The first thing that caught my attention was the swirly staircase on the left side of the mansion. It was so eye-catching. There was also an elegant furniture, meters away from the staircase. Facing the furniture was a fireplace. Walk pass by the staircase, you'd find two rooms beside each other. The first room had a sign with a drawing of an arcade machine and below it were the words game room. The room next to it was a music room. If you walked further, you'd find the dining room and the kitchen. Takaki showed us the backyard next which had a pool in it. Then, we went to the second floor. It was full of rooms. There was a sports room, dancing room, movie theatre, master's bedroom, guest's room and a couple more. I saw that our room was located on the left side of the mansion in between the room of Lamia Scale and Blue Pegasus. How did I know? There was a huge logo on top of the doors. But does that mean…

"You'll be staying together in one room. Don't worry the bed is huge. There's your room." Takaki pointed to our room. I guessed right. We would be staying in one bedroom. No big deal. I already slept with Lucy in Galuna Island and few times in her house.

"WHAT?" Lucy shouted.

"Is there something wrong, Lucy?" Takaki kindly asked.

"B-but… He… Me… Uhh.. Nothing." Lucy sighed in defeat.

"Great. Now put your pieces of luggage in your bedroom. And here are your keys. Don't ever lose them." Takaki gave us each one golden key with Fairy Tail's logo on it. I put the key in my pocket. Lucy gave me a weird look. I raised my eyebrow at her.

"Don't you think you'll lose it if you put it in your pocket? You always lose your clothes." She put her hands on her hip.

"Ah. What am I supposed to do?" I asked her.

"I've noticed that you never lose your necklace. We'll put it there." She walked closer to me standing just by my front. Then, she took hold of my necklace and examined the sword closely. Unexpectedly, she wrapped her arms around my neck trying to unhook my necklace. Drawing my body closer to her, I felt my heart go wild. I was afraid that she'd notice it so I put my hands on her waist gently pushing her away. She took a step back looking at me with worried eyes. Her hands rest down my shoulders while my hands still held her by the waist.

"I… Uh… I'm an ice mage I could just create another one." I told her quickly. That was most honest excuse I've ever made.

"Oh." She made no move to push me. She just gazed at me with those beautiful eyes of hers. I was hastily captivated by them.

"I guess we should head to our room now." I slowly stated looking at her passionately. I wrapped my hands tighter around her waist.

"I guess we should." She took a step forward and encircled her hands around my neck. Both of us trapped in each other gazes, neither of us dared enough to move. I leaned closer to her face just about to kiss her lips.

"GRAY! LUCY! YOU DON'T NEED TO CHANGE YOUR CLOTHES! WE'RE WEARING CASUAL!" Takaki shouted from below. We quickly let go of each other. I walked to the door as if nothing happened. Good thing Takaki called us, I couldn't risk our friendship to be shattered by some mere stupid mistake I've made. I opened the door making way for Lucy. She went inside the room, followed by me. The room was elegant. There was a huge chandelier on the ceiling, a makeup table, a big king size bed, a furniture and T.V. set, and a bathroom with jacuzzi and everything. The walls were painted cream and the light from outside made the room more amazing. I set my luggage down beside Lucy's luggage. Lucy was already rummaging through the stuffs. I watched her in amusement. She was like a kid in a candy store. I smiled goofily at her. As if feeling my gaze, she faced me with her hands on her hips.

"What?" She tilted her head. She walked towards me while pouting cutely. I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Nothing. Let's head downstairs. Everybody's waiting for us." We patiently made our way downstairs. She still kept on insisting me why was I smiling and laughing at her. I kept my mouth shout the whole time. I gave her my I-know-something-you-don't look. She got more frustrated. Unexpectedly, I remembered our little moment together. She didn't push me or yell at me. I got curious.

"Lucy, about our little moment a while ago-" Lucy didn't get me to finish. She started talking quickly.

"Ah. Forget about it. The moment's atmosphere and ambiance just got to us." She avoided my gaze.

"Yeah." So, that was it. It was all because of the moment. I walked a little bit slower than her feeling quite hurt with what she said. I looked anywhere else but her. Our rest walk to the dining room was filled with silence. I snapped my head up noticing that I was almost there. I found that Lucy was already in the dining room. But I noticed that she stopped dead on her tracks. I quickened up my pace and stood beside her only to stop when I found out who were there. I felt my body went rigid. I clenched my hands into a fist strongly suppressing my anger.

"Sh*t." I cursed under my breath.

**Character Info:**

Toshi Takaki- a 24 year old man with a harsh childhood. When he was a kid he was always teased because of his physical appearance. Since he was a child, he lacked in the tallness department. This resulted in bullying. Bullying led him to learn how to work harder. Thus, he became successful unlike his old classmates that teased him. But even though he has everything he wants, no one had ever seen him smile.

Favourite Food: Pasta

Likes: Hard workers

Dislike: Bullies and Slackers

Magic: None

Motto: Make your jokes; go for broke; blow your smokes, you're not alone. But who's laughing now? Who's laughing now? So raise the bar; hit me hard; play your cards; be a star, but who's laughing now? Who's laughing now? -Jessie J

P.S. He's a fan of Jessie J.


	6. Contest

Lucy's P.O.V.

I stopped dead on my tracks. In front of me standing was Hibiki. He was smiling flawlessly at me. I tensed. This was not what I needed. I couldn't see Hibiki right now, not after what I did. Abruptly, I felt Gray's presence beside me. He said something to himself. It was inaudible. I couldn't hear it. It was either that or my focus was totally on Hibiki. I didn't even dare to glance around my surroundings. I didn't take note of the people sitting happily on the fancy table. My eyes were set on him. He walked gracefully towards me. Standing in front of me, he knelt down grabbing my hand with his. He kissed the back of my hand then, looked into my eyes. I knew by then that my face turned red. I wouldn't usually blush by this act of kindness but it was Hibiki. Who wouldn't blush if Hibiki did that to them? No one! If I wasn't head over heels in love with Gray, I'd definitely go out with Hibiki. Unexpectedly, Gray yanked me over to him with his hand. I found myself being hugged by Gray tightly. My face got redder. I could feel his chest rising and falling from my back. This was so much to take all at once.

"Don't go hitting on my princess, boy-toy." I heard Gray say from my back. He held on to me tauter.

"Ah, Gray. It's always a pleasure to see you. And I'm sorry. I didn't know that you're going out with Lucy." Hibiki stood up slowly then, bowed from his trunk.

"I'm not." Gray slowly stated. He let go of me and stood by my side.

"Then that means she's not your princess. She's going to be my princess. Right, Lucy?" Hibiki just had to have me in this conversation. He was already standing up, smiling at me seductively. I didn't know what to say. Someone, help me.

"Stop with this nonsense." Takaki-san suddenly appeared out of nowhere. He was standing in between Gray and Hibiki. He looked dead serious. I backed away from him. He was scaring me a bit. But at least he saved my life.

"Since everybody's here, introduce yourselves." He continued. Soon, footsteps could be heard. I guess 2 or 3 people were about to show up. I looked over Hibiki's shoulder to peek a glance of the still unknown people. Momentarily, they were standing beside Hibiki. 2 of them smiling while the other 1 looked bored. My eyes went wide with what I saw. This would be interesting.

"Sherry Blendi. Love has once again helped us to meet together." She didn't seem to change at all. She was wearing her pink dress and her hair was half pinned up. And she was still talking about love.

"Do we have to? We already know each other except for her… Whatever, Lyon Bastia." Lyon had his arms crossed over his chest. Surprisingly, he was wearing his clothes. He had a jacket over his shirt and a pair of fashionable pants. And what did he mean by except for her?

"I'm Manami Koyanagi. It's a pleasure to meet you." A girl about 14 years of age said. She had a pair of huge dark brown eyes and a black hair that ended by her waist. She was barely 5 feet tall and her body was petite. She was wearing a cute dress that had a fluffy skirt by the end. It was in the shade of lavender making her tan skin darker. A ribbon was tied around her waist showing off her cute curves. She was like a doll. She was the cutest thing I've ever seen in my life.

"Cute." Gray suddenly said. I felt a pang of jealousy. He wasn't supposed to go off saying girls are cute. He had a girlfriend. Woah. Wait. That was kind of out of character of me. I needed to calm down. Manami's just a kid. No need to get jealous over her.

"Hundred Night Hibiki Laytis." Hibiki smiled warmly. I didn't notice that he was wearing a tuxedo. It looked good on him.

"My name's Lucy Heartfilia." I gave them a smile.

"Gray Fullbuster." Gray had his hands in his pockets. He looked totally pissed off.

"Now that's taken care of, I'm happy to announce that you'll be having an interview tomorrow. Look nice, okay? You don't want the other contestants to get ahead of you." Takaki-san didn't look happy at all.

"Contestants?" Gray asked. Now that he mentioned it, I wonder what's with the contestants stuff.

"Didn't Makarov tell you? You'll be competing with whatever challenge we throw you. Whichever guild wins will get a free subscription of our Sorcerer's Men Magazine. There's also money of course. It's like hitting two birds with one stone. You're guilds going to get advertised while we entertain ourselves." Takaki-san continued. I should've known that there was more to this than publicity. I moved closer to Gray covering my mouth.

"I can't believe we fell into Master's trick." I whispered to him.

"Yeah. We should've known that he just wanted free subscription for Sorcerer's Men Magazine. He's such a pervert." He whispered back. I chuckled softly beside him.

"Anyway, head to your rooms. Gray and Lucy, I'll send someone to your room to set your food. The others have already eaten." Takaki-san walked out of the dining room and headed somewhere in the mansion. An awkward silence filled the room. I just wanted to get out of here as soon as possible.

"Gray, I think we should go." I turned around hoping Gray would follow me. Soon, I heard his footsteps right behind me. Momentarily, we were walking side by side ignoring the people behind us. We headed to the stairs and went up to our appointed room. I could hear Hibiki and Manami talking on the way. Lyon and Sherry seemed a little bit too quiet. That was odd. Anyway, we found ourselves standing in front of our room. Hibiki and Manami were at our left side while Lyon and Sherry were at our right side. I fumbled through my belt to look for my key. I found it under Loki's key. I gave the key to Gray letting him open our door.

"It was nice meeting you." Manami was smiling at us. She headed in their room with grace. Soon enough, Hibiki followed her winking at me.

"It was nice meeting you also." I shouted knowing that they would hear me even thought their door was closed. I looked at Gray who was having a hard time opening the door. I guess that was why he never used the door to enter my house.

"Let me do it." I took the key from him as he stepped aside. I heard Lyon laugh.

"What are you laughing at?" Gray snapped at him. Before Gray got into trouble, I opened the door pushing him inside.

"Good night, Lyon and Sherry." I smiled at them. Then, I made my way in our room. I closed the door behind me and sighed in relief.

Gray's P.O.V.

I sat on the couch taking off my clothes. I took off my shirt first throwing it on the table. My shoes followed shortly. Then, I unbuckled my belt and got off of my pants. Taking off my socks, I felt Lucy's eyes on me. I looked at her wondering why she was gazing at me. Her back was leaning on the door and her face was a bit red. I didn't get it. I stood up making my way to Lucy.

"I-I need to take a shower." She quickly ran to the bathroom locking herself in. I shrugged my shoulders forgetting what just happened. I walked back to the couch, crashing on it. Closing my eyes to think, I heard the shower being turned. I could hear the pitter-patters of the water. Then, someone knocked on our door. I guess thinking to myself would have to wait. I groaned while I let my feet drag me to the door. I took hold of the doorknob, spinning it clockwise to open it. A man holding a tray with wheels smiled at me.

"Food for Gray and Lucy." The man said. He gave me two set of trays, one for me and one for Lucy. Then, he left without a word.

I closed the door with my feet, kicking it smoothly. I set the trays on our bed looking for a good place to put them on. Then, I found a table just beside a huge window. I placed them there carefully. I sat on a chair waiting for Lucy to come out. Just in time, I heard the shower being turned off. Lucy popped her head out of the door. Her hair was still wet and her face was red as a tomato. Water was dripping over her face to her neck. She looked so hot and sexy. Damn.

"U-uhmm… I forgot to bring any towel. Could you get me one?" She shyly said. I abruptly stood up and grabbed a towel that was set on a mini table. I walked over to her handing her the towel. She quickly took it and closed the door strongly.

"Thanks, Gray." She said. I sat on the edge of the bed waiting for her. I couldn't just eat by myself. That would be wrong. Fleetingly, Lucy came out of the bathroom clad in a towel. She was avoiding my gaze while she headed to her luggage. I felt my heart skip a beat. I looked somewhere else, knowing that I wouldn't be able to stop myself from lunging at her if I were to look at her any longer.

"Food's here. You should hurry up." I peeked a glance at her and noticed that she was already gone. I guess she headed to the bathroom.

"I'll come out in a minute." She shouted.

"Okay, I'll wait for you." I sat on the chair while waiting for her. Then, I heard the bathroom door crack open. I turned my head to look at her. She was wearing a pair of blue pyjamas and her hair was combed into perfection. She looked pretty damn cute. This was going to be a long night.

**Character Info:**

Manami Koyanagi- she's a 16 year old girl that's usually mistaken to be 13/14 years of age. She grew up in a rich family making her to what she is now. When she was a kid, she didn't have any time to slack around. Her schedule would be packed. She learned how to sing, dance, act, play instruments, draw and other bunch of stuffs. It earned her the title 'Daddy's Little Perfect Daughter.' Eventually, she got tired of it. Her demeanour changed from being perfect into being child-like. She haves fun and play around all day making out for what was lost when she was a kid.

Favourite Food: Anything sweet

Likes: Fun things

Dislike: Boredom

Magic: Talking to animals. She can summon them also.

Motto: Carpe Diem (Seize the day)

P.S. There's more to her than meets the eye. Don't be fooled by her childish behaviour.


	7. It's not what you think!

Lucy's P.O.V.

Gray abruptly stood up without any eye contact. He headed to a table, beside a huge window, and then sat on a chair. Resting his chin on his palm, he carefully gazed at the starry sky. I stood froze on my spot. Why was he so quiet? I blinked a few times at him. As if sensing my eyes on him, he slowly turned his head to look at me. Our eyes met and locked. Seconds passed and neither of us had spoken yet. The quietness was too loud. I wanted to scream to break the silence but I would look like a total idiot. This was so awkward. I blinked. He blinked. Unexpectedly, a laugh came out from me. I didn't know why but I found it funny. Soon enough, I heard Gray join me laugh. I made my way to him still laughing. Gently, I sat on the chair supressing my laughter.

"That was weird." I told him as my laughter died down.

"Yeah, it was." He smiled at me.

"So, what are we having?" I looked down on the covered plate. I took hold of the lid and lifted the cover up. Putting it aside, I felt my stomach grumble. On the plate were a side dish of vegetables, and cordon bleu as the main course. I grabbed my knife and fork ready to eat.

"Itadakimasu!" I said with joy.

"Itadakimasu." Gray replied.

I began cutting and eating my food. I didn't even know how hungry I was until now. Unexpectedly, I heard a whooshing sound. I looked up at Gray then sweatdropped. He was using ice magic to his food. His cordon blue and vegetables were turned to ice. I looked at him quizzically. He didn't seem to catch my attention on him. He just grabbed his food and took a bite out of it. I shrugged. I continued eating peacefully. But I began to wonder... I gazed at Gray again.

"Hey, Gray. I was wondering. Don't your teeth hurt when you eat ice?" I chewed my food slowly.

"I'm an ice mage." He stated not even bothering to look at me. What's the matter with him? He seemed colder towards me. I ignored it and began eating my vegetables. Then, I moved on eating my cordon bleu. I sneaked a peek at him and noticed that he was looking at me. I slowly lifted my head up letting our eyes meet. His eyes were so beautiful. I could get lost in them forever. But suddenly, a loud knock broke our little moment. I looked down on my food and ate the last piece of cordon bleu.

"I'll get it." Gray offered. He stood up heading to the door. I took note that he was already done. I craned my neck to look at him. He was already heading back to our table holding desserts. He put down a plate of chocolate dipped strawberries beside my plate. Then, he headed to sit down on his chair. I took one strawberry and took a small bite out of it. It tasted so good. I unconsciously let out a moan. Feeling Gray's eyes on me, I blushed a little.

"Sorry. It just tastes so good. Don't you want one?" I looked at Gray sheepishly. He looked kind of flushed.

"Uh-No. I don't eat something that isn't cold." He avoided my gaze.

"Never?" I asked him.

"Never." He coolly stated.

"Oh. Well, just try it this once." I reached out the strawberry; I just took a bite of, to him. His lips were an inch apart from it. He looked at the strawberry then, at me. I gave him a reassuring smile. He sighed in defeat. He took a bite out of it, his lips slightly grazing my fingers. I quickly withdrew my hand from him feeling a little bit faint from his contact. I was anticipating for a reaction from him but he didn't show any. His face showed no emotion. He just slowly chewed the strawberry in his mouth. Then, he swallowed it.

"So?" I observed him. He gave me a shrug. I slumped in my chair and ate the remaining strawberry in my hand. That's when I realized that Gray and I just shared an indirect kiss. I felt myself getting red. Looking down on the plate, I quickly grabbed another strawberry and popped it in my mouth. I could die that moment without any regrets but, I wouldn't be able to see what Gray did next. Slowly, Gray's hand took a strawberry from the plate. I watched in amazement as he popped it in his mouth. A small smile crept on my face. We finished the strawberries in no time. After eating, a man came in our room and took away our plates.

"I'll just take a bath." Gray said as he entered the bathroom with a towel. I lied on the bed waiting for him.

-Time Skip. After taking Gray's bath-

I raised my head up as I heard the cracking sound of the door. The steam was slowly escaping from the bathroom. I could see Gray's outline in the mist. Gradually, Gray's feature began walking out of the steam. I felt my heart skip a beat as I intently watch him. He stopped dead on his tracks but I was able to see him. He had a towel on his hair and another one wrapped around his waist. I was captivated by the way he looked. His hair was ruffled and his body was so perfect. It wasn't the buff kind of perfect but it was the perfect kind of perfect. As if feeling my gaze on him, he darted his eyes to look at me. I quickly averted my gaze and looked anywhere but him. I watched him from the corner of my eyes. He was slowly walking towards me. I began to mentally panic. I sat straight up and crossed my legs neatly. Then, I heard a soft creak coming from the bed. He was sitting beside me. I quickly stood up and paced to the bathroom.

"Where are you going?" Gray asked smoothly.

"Uh- To the bathroom. I'm just gonna—brush my teeth." I swiftly walked to the bathroom avoiding his gaze. I might end up drooling or something.

I held on to the sink and turned on the water with my right hand. Bending my trunk, I splashed my face with water hoping that it would cool me off. I mindlessly reached out for my toothbrush and toothpaste. Soon enough, I was already brushing my teeth. Gray's image suddenly entered my head. His hair, eyes, body took control of my mind. I didn't notice that I stopped brushing my teeth. I shook my head forcefully to stop myself from thinking about Gray. I swiftly finished brushing my teeth and went outside. I found Gray lying on the bed, still clad on his towel, reading my novel.

"Gray! You're not supposed to read that!" I ran to him not noticing that there was a wet spot close to the bed. I slipped on it and came crashing down on Gray's gorgeous body. Then, I felt Gray's hand on my back and the other one on my head.

"Are you alright?" I heard him say. I nodded burying my face to his chest hiding my blush. I could feel the rise and fall of his chest. His heartbeat added to the rhythm, making music to my ears. I prompted myself up, using my hands to carry my weight. I didn't want that moment to end; I stayed on top of him never avoiding his gaze. My book was shortly forgotten when he touched my face with one hand while the other played with my hair. I could hear my heartbeat. It was so loud, echoing in the room.

"Sorry! We didn't mean to disturb!" I was mortified when I heard Manami's voice. I slowly turned my head sideways only to see Hibiki covering Manami's eyes. Hibiki's expression was blank while Manami was blushing. When did they even get here?

"It's not what you think!" I shouted. I moved from my position but Gray held me tightly. I shot Gray a look but his eyes were focused on Hibiki.

"What's all the racket about?" Lyon's voice was just outside our room. Momentarily, Sherry and Lyon were already inside. Sherry's eyes turned into hearts while she wore a creepy smile on her face. Lyon, on the other hand, was smiling like a fool.

"This is not what it looks like! I sli-" I defended myself.

"Ah, love! Such a wonderful thing! It brings two people closer than what's possible." Sherry blurted.

"Hold on—" I tried to continue.

"Nice job, Gray! But maybe you should've dated her first before showing her your moves." Lyon added.

"What? There were no moves involve!" I shouted! I swear that my face was so red.

"Oh, were you using some—" Lyon was cut off by Gray.

"Shut up, Lyon! She slipped! It was an accident…" Gray was a bit red making him look cute and hot at the same time.

"Yeah… Whatever you say… Where going now. Let's go, Sherry. You can do whatever you want Hibiki. Good night Manami!" Lyon and Sherry headed outside.

"Good night, Lyon-san… Sherry-san!" Manami said who was still blinded by Hibiki's hand.

Gray sat up holding me by the waist. He shifted slowly, making me sit on his lap. He hugged me tighter to his chest. I looked down on my hands to cover my blushing face. I don't know why, but my heartbeat's in rhythm with Gray's, both were beating so fast and loud. I closed my eyes, concentrating on his breathing.

"What are you still doing here, boy-toy?" I heard Gray say. I barely lifted my head up to look at Hibiki. He was still in daze but soon, he wore a smile on his face.

"Sorry for disturbing you, Lucy and Gray-kun. We'll be leaving now." Hibiki seemed back to normal. I sighed in relief.

Hibiki turned Manami around and walked out of our room. Gray lifted me up and made me sit on the edge of the bed. He stood up and grabbed his clothes. He headed to the bathroom but stopped near the door with his back facing me. It looked like he was just about to say something but he locked himself in the bathroom instead. I lied down on bed, looking up to the ceiling.

"_I should never have agreed to do this mission."_

I closed my eyes and slowly drifter to sleep.

**Authors Note:**

**Here's a part of the one-shot I was trying to make. I'm having second thoughts about publishing it so, I need your opinion. It's GrayXLucy as usualy. ;) Anyway, here it is:**

"_**Well, Mira-nee accidentally gave Gray a magical drink instead of his regular water with ice. The drink makes a person say anything what he thinks/feels. The drink is still taking over Gray's body that's why he's still able to control it. But just few minutes ago, he couldn't help but trash talk Mira-nee's drawing. Mira-nee ended up crying." Lisanna explained.**_

**Please rate and review! :D**


	8. What's It Going To Be?

Gray's P.O.V.

The sun was beaming right in front of my face. I slowly opened my eyes, lazy to wake up. Groaning, I tried to shift my body to avoid the sun's glare. That was when I realized that someone's weight was on top of me. I felt my heart race as I noticed that it was Lucy who was lying on top of me. The night's events slowly played inside my mind.

_I went back inside the bathroom to change my clothes and when I came back to the room, she was already asleep. I would've slept on the floor if she wasn't having a nightmare. She looked so scared that I got worried and hugged her in my arms. I didn't notice that I fell asleep by then. And then, the rest you already know. _

I looked back at her. She was still asleep. Her eyes were closed and her lips slightly apart. Strands of her hair were covering her face. My hand moved on its own accord and brushed the hair away from Lucy's face. She looked so peaceful and beautiful. I couldn't help but held her tightly in my arms. I never want to let go. I remembered last night. I was so stupid. I let my jealousy take control over me. I never planned to act that way. I groaned. Lucy shifted in her sleep. I tensed a bit, not wanting to wake her up in this position. She flung her arms around my neck and snuggled her nose on my face. I felt my face go red. I needed to get away from her before she wakes up. She shifted again. I began to panic. It looked like she was going to wake up. I decided to pretend that I was asleep. I closed my eyes and controlled my breathing. She shifted again. I sneakily peeked with my one eye. She was prompting herself up and sat on my torso with her eyes closed. I heard her yawn. I quickly closed my eyes again. A soft 'kya' entered my ears. I felt her jolt but I still maintained my composure. I expected her to move away from me but she didn't. A tickling sensation crept on my face but it was soon gone. I felt her move carefully as she remove her weight from me. A couple more minutes and she was completely off of me. I began to relax. Footsteps echoed the room but then it stopped. I heard some rustling noise then her footsteps was heard again. Then the sound of the door cracking open entered my ears. A few more seconds, I slowly opened my eyes and sat right up.

"That was close." I said to myself.

I rustled up my hair with my right hand. Glancing around the room, I stretched my arms and legs. That was when I noticed that a piece of paper was lying on the floor. It must've been slipped under the door. I got up and walked lazily to the letter. On the letter was our names written gracefully. It looked like calligraphy to me. I sat on the floor, grabbing the letter with my hand. I opened it and read slowly. At the same moment, Lucy decided to go out of the bathroom still in her pajamas. I stared at her. She stared at me. An awkward silence filled up the room then, her eyes fell down on the letter I was holding.

"What do you have there?" She asked, still looking at the letter.

"It's a letter. I found it lying on the floor." I said nonchalantly. She walked towards me and sat on the space right next to mine.

"What are you waiting for? Come on, read it." She smiled warmly at me which was unexpected. I expected her to ignore for the rest of my life. At least we're back to being normal. A small smile made its way on my face then, I commenced on reading the letter.

**Deer lucy and gray,**

**I heard dat you r on a long mission. I just want to c if everything is fine and if the exibitionist is behaving well. lucy, tell me if dat guy does something inapropriate, I'll beat his brains out for u. Take care! And oh, before I 4get! I went to ur house to get my stuff back! tnx 4 having me! Lisanna also wants 2 say her thanks. Juvia says hi by the way. Take care always! bye!**

**Sincerely yours,**

**Natsu**

**P.S. Let's fight when you come back, Gray!**

I folded the paper and put it aside. Sneakily, I slowly peeked at Lucy's expression. She looked kind of sad. She really loves Natsu, doesn't she? I couldn't bear to see her like this. I leaned my head on the door while staring up the ceiling. Suddenly, an idea popped in my head. I smirked evilly and looked at her intently. Momentarily, she slowly turned her head and looked at me with confused eyes. I grinned at her widely.

"Wah-what?" She asked defensively. Slowly, she moved away from me but I grasped her hand and moved her closer.

"Come closer. I need to tell you something…" I stated with the most innocent voice I had.

She indeed moved closer. I let go of her hand and moved my head closer to hers. She tensed up a bit. I tried not to laugh or anything. It would ruin the mood and atmosphere. And I am definitely sure I don't want that to happen.

"Gray… You're kind of freakin' me out… Just- KYAAA!" I blew into her ear. I started to laugh my heart out. Her reaction was just too funny. She jumped a bit and her face looked horrified. I laughed harder. I lied on the floor, clutching my stomach. It looked like she calmed down though.

"JERK!" She said while she punched me playfully on the arm. I stopped laughing and sat up beside her.

"Sorry... You looked so vulnerable just then." I was restraining my laugh. She stuck out her tongue and I wasn't able to stop myself from laughing anymore. Soon enough, she joined me into fits of laughter.

"Breakfast is ready! Please head to the dining room." A smooth, soothing voice announced.

I stopped laughing then, stood up. Graciously, I lent my hand to Lucy. She effortlessly took it and smiled at me. We took our time in getting ready. After few more minutes, we were already heading down to the dining room. We made our way through the halls and stairs with comforting silence. Well, Lucy was actually humming a song but it was soothing. In a matter of time, we were already seated on the chairs ready to eat. We were not the first one to arrive though. We were actually the last. I kind of feel guilty that we made them wait for us.

"Sorry for being late." Lucy broke the silence.

"Not at all. We were not waiting for like… I don't know, 7 minutes and 35 seconds." Takaki butted in. I could sense that he was pissed off that we were 7 minutes and 35 seconds late.

"You guys have been late 2 times already. I recalled that there's some punishment if you're late 3 consecutive times." Lyon added. I tensed up a bit. One more tardiness and Lucy and I would've been dead. I looked at Lyon if he was serious. But I couldn't tell since he was eating and getting ahead of us. He was already chewing a piece of bread.

"There's no such thing." Takaki confirmed. I was relieved somehow. I relaxed up a bit.

"You'll just get disqualified. That's all." He unfortunately added. I looked at Lucy who was giving me a worried look. I gulped then stared at my plate. Lucy moved closer to me and whispered in my ear.

"Do you think he's bluffing?" She asked seriously.

"I don't know. But it's kinda weird of us to be late, don't you think?" I whispered back. She gave me a shrug which was not the reply I was hoping for.

_In Gray's Imagination _

_(A/N: Yup! It's one of those days when Gray fantasizes things… just like in episode 29 where Gray imagined Lucy taking a bath)_

"_I don't know. But it's kinda weird of us to be late, don't you think?" I whispered back. She moved closer to me, our face only inches apart. A small blush crept on her face. She darted her eyes looking anywhere but me. I couldn't stop but stare at her more. _

"_I-I don't think it's weird" She said in a soft voice that only I can hear. She stopped darting her eyes around and looked at me. _

"_Why is that?" I cupped her chin and moved my face closer to hers. Our noses were already bumping each other._

"_Because every time I'm with you, time flies by unnoticeably." Our eyes were still locked up together. _

"_Hm? Why would that happen?" My other hand started playing with her hair and the other caress her cheeks gently. She started leaning towards me. _

"_It's because… I love you, Gray! And I would do anything for you…" I could see the sincerity in her eyes. _

"_Anything you say?" I just wanted to confirm it. _

"_Anything. And this only applies to you." Her breathing has gotten heavier and her lips were slightly apart. _

"_Aahh... Even if I ask you to take a bath with me? I'm feeling really hot right now that is." I stroked my thumb over her soft pink kissable lips. I moved my lips closer to her ear. I felt her shiver. _

"_But that's embarrassing…" She moved further away from me and looked into my eyes. Silence filled the room but soon she spoke back._

"_But if it's you, I won't mind…" She added. A smirk made its way into my face._

Back to Reality

"You can start eating even though some one already went ahead of us." Takaki interrupted my Lucy fantasy moment. I shook my head trying to focus on what was on my plate, an omurice. It looks good. I started taking a bite of it as they continued with their conversation.

"It's not my fault I was hungry!" Lyon said in defense.

"We were all hungry!" was Takaki's come back.

"Can we please not fight in front of the food." Manami stopped the fight from going any further. I found her sitting next to Hibiki who was awfully quiet. Maybe he was still dazed out about yesterday night.

"I agree with Manami-san! We must spread love, especially in front of food!" Sherry bumped in who was sitting in front of Lyon.

"QUIET!" Takaki screamed. I guess enough was enough.

"Now, let's talk about your interview later afternoon." Takaki took something out of his pocket. It was a piece of paper. I guess it was a schedule or something.

"Okay. The first interview will be Hibiki and Manami since they were the first one to arrive here. Then, we have Lyon and Sherry, the second pair to arrive. And last but not least, Gray and Lucy." Takaki announced naturally.

"Since this is a special interview, there's going to be a special something with each pair. For instance, Hibiki and Manami's interview will be unique by having ducks around them during the interview. BUT… that's not the case. Hibiki and Manami's interview will have a lie detector present." He stated like it was the most natural thing in the world. I peeked at Hibiki and Manami. They both seemed fine with it. So, I didn't bother to care.

"For Lyon and Sherry… Ah! You two have to switch bodies and must act like each other. You must answer each other's question as if you were the one to whom you switch bodies with." That was a bit confusing but I got it.

"Great…" The sarcasm in Lyon's voice was so obvious.

Wait a minute… Isn't this getting harder and harder by each interview? Nah.. I must be imaging things. I glanced at Lucy and saw that she was afraid of what our interview might be. She looked at me with a worried look upon her face.

"G-Gray…" She said softly.

"Hm?" I tried to act cool to calm her nerves.

"Aren't you worried that our interview might end up being a freak show?" She looked like she was about to cry.

"Lucy, calm down. I'm sure it will be fine." I stated in the most soothing voice I had.

"Maybe you're right… Who am I kidding? Hibiki and Manami have a lie detector test! Lyon and Sherry need to switch bodies! What's left for us to take? An interview where you have to survive from getting eaten by a crocodile? O-or—" Lucy was cut off by Takaki.

"Oh! Here we are… Gray and Lucy…"


	9. Bloopers 1

**A/N: Just a little treat for you guys since you've been so awesome. I know you can't wait to know what Gray and Lucy's interview going to be. But I've just been so busy. So, I made this bloopers instead in script style. I hope you guys like it. Please review! :)  
><strong>

** And I'm also here to announce that I'm gonna make a sequel to 'Never Mine'. :D If you haven't read it, please do and tell me what you think. **

* * *

><p>Hibiki: Since we're together and alone, it means we're still on a date. So, I'll be cooking for you.<p>

_Hibiki started rummaging in the closets, cabinets and in the refrigerator. He took out vegetables and meats. Slowly setting them on the island, he began chopping, cutting and other cooking stuffs._

Lucy: Hibiki, I think you should listen to me first.

_Lucy just couldn't let him cook and break his heart afterwards._

Hibiki: There's another guy, isn't it?

_Lucy's eyes went huge after hearing it from him._

Lucy: H-how did you know?

Hibiki: Oh… Gray-kun is by the window holding a sign 'she's mine!'

Me: Gray Fullbuster! What the hell are you doing?

_Gray ran for his life._

=^.^=

Juvia: Gray-sama!

_Gray groaned without noticing it. He couldn't help it. He just needed some time away from…_

Lucy: Juvia!

_Yeah. Her. She was standing between Gray and Lucy. Gray ran his hand through his hair hoping that gramps would show up anytime soon._

Juvia: Love-rival!

_Juvia pointed her index finger at Lucy. Gray completely ignored her and continued eating his shaved ice. Noticing that he ran out of it, he asked more from Mirajane. She quickly made him another one and handed it to him with grace._

Lucy: I'm not your love-rival!

Gray: Juvia, we're just—

Lucy: I already won Gray's heart! How could you even consider me as your rival! That's just low.

_Juvia ran away from them crying her eyes out._

Me: Lucy…

Lucy: That wasn't the line, was it?

Me: CUT!

=^.^=

Jerk1: Can I sit with you?

_Gray smelled the guy's breath which reeked like cigarettes and smoke. He was just about to tell him that the seats were taken but Lucy had to be all nice._

Lucy: Sure.

_Lucy smiled sweetly at the man. She stood up and walked her way to sit beside Gray. Once she sat on the seat next to his, the man sat on the chair where Lucy was just a while ago. An awkward silence filled the train. Not really. It was just in their place. Maybe it was the fact that Gray was giving the man a death glare. Something told him that this guy brings bad news. He glared at him harder but he seemed unaffected. He was even looking at Lucy wearing smug look on his face. He was ogling her from head to toe. Sick bastard. Good thing Lucy was oblivious of it or he would be dead meat. Gray on the other hand would make sure that he'll be roasted like a turkey on thanksgiving._

Jerk1: Is she your girlfriend?"

_Jerk1 was still eyeing on Lucy._

Gray: It's none of your business.

_Gray crossed his arms refraining himself from punching him._

Jerk1: I'll take that as a no.

_Gray could tell that the jerk wasn't looking at Lucy's face anymore. His eyes were glued on her chest. Rapidly, Lucy moved closer to Gray and whispered in his ear._

Lucy: Uhhmmm… Gray… I'm getting conscious with him staring at me. Could you-

Jerk1: Hey, miss! I'm not feeling myself today.

Lucy: What?

_Lucy turned her head to face him._

Jerk1: I said I'm not feeling myself today.

Lucy: Oh-kay.

_Lucy moved closer to Gray again. Their knees were already touching each other._

Jerk1: May I feel you instead.

_Jerk1 winked at Lucy. Lucy turned red. Not from embarrassment but from anger._

Jerk1: Oho. I got a wild vixen in my hands today. No worries. I like my woman feisty.

_Gray could see his thing getting hard. That was the last straw for him._

Gray: I swear if you won't stop right now, you wouldn't be able to feel anything by tomorrow.

_Gray heard the sternness in his own voice. And he was thinking that the guy noticed that he was serious business. He went rigid all of a sudden._

Jerk1: That's fine too. I mean, if you want to…

Me: WOAH! CUT! That's fine too? Who the hell hired this guy?

...

Gray: You did.

Me: Oh… Alrighty then. Let`s continue…

=^.^=

Lucy: Okay! Let's make the contract!

_Lucy clasped her hands together._

Lucy: When are you free?

Pegasus: Monday, Wednesday, Thursday and Sunday but I'll be free anytime to have fun with your not boyfriend friend.

_Pegasus winked at Gray. But Gray made no move. He just stood there looking bored. He really could handle fan girls well. Lucy remembered their mission in Galuna Island. All of the girls were all over him. She chuckled at the thought which earned her with a weird look from Gray._

Lucy: Nothing… Anyway, today's Sunday! Yosh! Let's go.

_Lucy made her way to Pegasus' side. She was just about to sit over her when she felt Gray's hand over her wrist._

Gray: I don't think so. You're wearing a skirt. I'm going to drive.

_Gray's voice was soft and caring. Lucy took a step to the side to make way for him. He move to Pegasus' side and mounted over her with grace. In no time, Gray was sitting over her comfortably._

Gray: You're turn. Come closer to me and face the other way. So, I can carry you and we can go for a ride.

Lucy: Gray… Not here… It's too embarrassing. Maybe, later… when it's just the two of us.

_Lucy bit her lips seductively while Gray smirked at her._

Me: Okay. What the hell is happening?

Gray: Well, it looks like that Lucy's imagining some naughty stuff. I personally think she should be punished…I mean she should only act that way when it's just the two of us in-

Me: Hold it! STOP! STOP! Are you guys trying to kill me?

Lucy: The lines are just so... I.. uhh...

Gray: Face the other way? Go for a ride?

Lucy: Gray!

Gray: Come on, Lucy. You know you wanna.

Me: OKAY! STOP! This is what happens when you pair an exhibitionist and a girl who has stacks of lacy underwear together. I should've known better...

=^.^=

Takaki: Great. Now put your pieces of luggage in your bedroom. And here are your keys. Don't ever lose them.

_Takaki gave Gray and Lucy each one golden key with Fairy Tail's logo on it. Gray put the key in his pocket. As suspected, Lucy gave him a weird look. He raised his eyebrow at her._

Lucy: Don't you think you'll lose it if you put it in your pocket? You always lose your clothes.

_Lucy put her hands on her hip._

Gray: Ah. What am I supposed to do?

Lucy: I've noticed that you never lose your necklace. We'll put it there.

_ She walked closer to Gray standing just by his front. Then, she took hold of his necklace and examined the sword closely. Unexpectedly, she wrapped her arms around his neck trying to unhook his necklace. Drawing his body closer to her, Gray felt his heart go wild. He was afraid that she'd notice it so he put his hands on her waist gently pushing her away. She took a step back looking at him with worried eyes. Her hands rested down on his shoulders while his hands still held her by the waist._

Gray: I… Uh… I'm an ice mage I could just create another one.

Lucy: Oh.

_Lucy made no move to push Gray. She just gazed at him with those beautiful eyes of hers. He was hastily captivated by them._

Gray: I guess we should head to our room now.

_ Gray looked at her passionately. He wrapped his hands tighter around her waist._

Lucy: I guess we should.

_ Lucy took a step forward and encircled her hands around Gray's neck. Both of them trapped in each other gazes, neither of them dared enough to move. Gray leaned closer to Lucy's face just about to kiss her lips. THUD! Gray suddenly hit the floor. _

Me: Hibiki! Why did you hit Gray? He wasn't even going to kiss her!

_Hibiki just shrugged. _

Me: Somebody take care of Gray. And when I said somebody, I meant anyone but Lucy.

Lucy: What did I do?

Me: Oh please...

=^.^=

_Gray sat on the couch taking off his clothes. He took off his shirt first throwing it on the table. His shoes followed shortly. Then, he unbuckled his belt and got off of his pants. Taking his socks off, he felt Lucy's eyes on him. He looked at her wondering why she was gazing at him. Her back was leaning on the door and her face was a bit red. He didn't get it. He stood up making his way to Lucy. Unexpectedly, Lucy jumped on him._

Me: This is exactly what I meant... CUT!

=^.^=

_Lucy held on to the sink and turned on the water with her right hand. Bending her trunk, she splashed her face with water hoping that it would cool her off. She mindlessly reached out for her toothbrush and toothpaste. Soon enough, she was already brushing her teeth. Gray's image suddenly entered her head. His hair, eyes, body took control of her mind. She didn't notice that she stopped brushing her teeth. She shook her head forcefully to stop herself from thinking about Gray. She swiftly finished brushing her teeth and went outside. She found Gray lying on the bed, still clad on his towel, reading her novel. And awkward silence filled in the room. Lucy blinked a few times as if waiting for something._

...

...

...

Gray: Lucy...

Lucy: Yes, Gray?

_Lucy looked at Gray with full of passion in her eyes._

Gray: It's you're line...

Lucy: Oh! Then... *Ahem* Gray! You're not supposed to read that!

=^.^=

The sun was beaming right in front of Gray's face. He slowly opened my eyes, lazy to wake up. Groaning, He tried to shift his body to avoid the sun's glare. That was when he realized that someone's weight was on top of his. He felt his heart race as he noticed that it was Lucy who was lying on top of him... He tried to move her body-Wait... This is not Lucy!

Gray: What the f*ck? LYON!


	10. Grade Schoolers

Lucy's P.O.V.

"Oh… It's a good one." Takaki-san said with an evil grin on his face. It made me more nervous. I readied myself for anything.

"You'll go to the Arctic and we'll direct you to go to an ice island by boat. On that island, you'd have you're interview." Takaki-san took in a deep breath while closing his eyes. I started hoping that he was finish. I mean it couldn't be that bad. Staying on an ice island would not be that great but it could've been worse, right? At least we would have the upper hand. Gray's an ice mage. He could use his magic with no trouble there. Fingers-crossed that he's done. Is he done? Please tell me he's done. But to my luck, he continued talking.

"Wait, I'm not done yet. While having the interview, it is to be expected that the ice will tilt wherever it wants to. So, it'll be up to you to figure out how you wouldn't fall into the icy water."

'_The ice would tilt? No biggie. Gray can form some borders so we won't get wet." _ I calmed myself down. I have Gray anyways. I could obviously trust him. I glanced at him for a few seconds. He was wearing his poker face. I couldn't read him. I sighed and took a bite out of my breakfast.

"And swimming through the icy waters is a creature known as the Arctic Monster." Takaki-san stated with an eerie voice. Now, that creeped my out.

"A-Arctic Mons-t-ter?" My voice was stammering.

"Yeah. Oh by the way, you are to wear your swimsuits during the interview." He nonchalantly added.

"Wah? Whoa! Hold it—" I was just about to protest when I heard a loud thud just right beside me. I craned my neck and found Gray with his head down, hair covering his eyes. He was clenching his jaw while holding a fork that that was sunk deep into the table. That must've been what made the sound.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I could tell from his voice that he was restraining his anger. Then, he slowly lifted his head.

"You couldn't expect Lucy to do that! **YOU'RE GOING TO KILL HER!**" This was the second time, I ever saw Gray lose his cool. But still, I didn't know what to do. I mindlessly took his idle hand into mine and gently grasp it. I could feel it trembling beneath my hand. He slowly removed his other hand from the fork and began to relax. Soon, the trembling stopped.

"I have to agree with Gray-kun. I object of this." Hibiki calmly stated while looking at me. I gave him one of my thank-you-smiles. And in return, he winked at me while mouthing the words: _No problem_. Well, it looked like he was back to his old self again. I couldn't help but grin. Then, I paid my attention on Gray who already calmed himself down.

"If Glay gets ssho worriev abouf thish girl then, she mustth mean shomething chu him. I also fobject." Lyon explained while having a mouthful of food in his mouth. I almost couldn't understand what he said. But of course, Gray was worried; I'm his comrade after all.

"Sorry, but it doesn't matter if you're a woman or even a child. I don't go easy on anybody who hurts my comrades." Gray said to Takaki-san with a death glare.

"Comrades? Psh… I could feel love in the air." Sherry backed-up Lyon's theory which was to be expected. But I'm still not getting my hopes up with their theory. Gray still had Juvia.

I looked at Gray to prove to myself that he was wearing his usual poker face thus proving that all their theories to be wrong. But to my surprise there was a tint of red on his face. And his expression was totally giving away his blush. His one hand covered his mouth while his eyes were looking down at the floor. It was another side of Gray that I didn't know before. He looked totally cute.

"Aww… Gray's blushing! Keep embarrassing him, guys!" I took no time in ordering them.

Lyon was wearing a smirk on his face while he stood up. He took his time in walking closer to me and Gray. In no time, he was already standing beside Gray. Sherry shortly followed after Lyon and was followed by Hibiki then Manami. I watched them with a huge grin on my face. What happened next wasn't really what I expected.

"Gray and Lucy: sitting in a tree—" They all started singing. Well, except for Hibiki. He just stood there, sparkling.

"What the heck? Don't include me! Embarrass Gray! Only Gray!" I shouted at them.

"K-I-S-S" But they still continued, adding a cute little dance.

"STOP!" I tried to stop them but to no avail.

"-I-N-G" They began laughing their hearts out. Even little Manami was giggling. What were we? Grade-schoolers? My face became flushed. I didn't even bother to look at Gray.

"Guys…" Again, I tried to make things better.

"Stop this. This is so childish, right Lucy?" Good thing Hibiki was on my side. I gave him a fast nod. We all grew silent.

"It should be… Hibiki and Lucy: sitting in a tree—" Hibiki sang.

"You're not making this better!" I couldn't believe this. I thought he was on my side.

"Lucy… Princess, you didn't let me finish. Now we're just sitting in a tree." He cutely pouted. He was just about to put his arm on my waist when we heard a mumbling noise. It was coming from Takaki-san. We all looked at him. His head was bowed down making his hair cover his eyes. He looked totally scary. I tried to pick up the words he was saying.

"tree… Tree… TREE!" He suddenly shot his head up while looking at the ceiling as if he was recalling some memories he had.

"Mommy, they kept teasing me…" He was still looking at the thin air. But he was wearing a sad emotion on his face.

"I'll never forget this moment! I am going to be larger than a tree! I promise you!" He soon became angry.

"They just laughed at me, mommy! But I'll get my revenge! Just for us mommy!" We started to move away from him. He was acting like a maniac.

"Mommy, don't leave me!" Tears started falling down from his face.

"Mommy! Mommy! Mommy!"

"I think we broke him…" Lyon stated wearing a scared look on his face. We all nodded quickly.

"I can see the light!"

"Mommy, is that you? Take me with-" Suddenly, Takaki-san's head was frozen. Glancing at Lyon, he gave us a shrug. We gave him 'the look'.

"What? Don't look at me like that! He was starting to freak me out!" He said defensively. We shook our heads and sighed in unison.

"Well, somebody unfreeze him!" I ordered anyone of them. Obviously, Gray and Lyon didn't make a move since they were both ice mages. We were left with Sherry, Hibiki, Manami and Me. Sherry controlled inanimate objects. Hibiki used archive magic. But we couldn't use their magic right now. So, Manami… What was Manami's magic anyway? I glanced at her then, asked her sweetly.

"Manami-chan, may I know what your magic is."

"I can talk to animals and summon them." She shyly replied.

That was a cute kind of magic but that wouldn't be of help right now. Maybe I could use one of my spirits… That was it!

"Gate of the Twins! I open thee, Gemini!" Gemi and Mini suddenly appeared right in front of me.

Gray's P.O.V.

"Gemi… Mini… Can you transform into Natsu and carefully unfreeze Takaki-san's head" I guess it didn't matter how far they both are. Natsu was totally on her mind. Stupid idiot…

Gemi and Mini transformed into Natsu then, slowly defrosted Takaki's head. And yet again! Natsu stole my spotlight. And he was not even here! Damn that flamehead! Maybe I should just accept the fact that Lucy would never like me no matter how hard I try. And she would always have feelings for Natsu. I was starting to get lost in my thoughts when I felt somebody pull my arm. I looked at my side and noticed that Lucy and I were still holding hands. And that Hibiki was trying to pull her away from me to flirt with her again. I snapped out of my thoughts and yanked Lucy to my side.

"What do you think you're doing?" I asked Hibiki in a serious tone.

"I was TRYING to tell Lucy how smart she was for using Gemini . And what do you think you're doing?" He slyly stated.

"What do you mean?"

"Why, Gray-kun… You're still holding Lucy's hand." I slowly felt Lucy lift her arm. Then, she and I both looked at our linked hands. I tried to see what her expression was but our suddenly eyes met. I quickly let go of her hand and avoided any eye contact.

Good thing Gemi and Mini just finished melting the ice around Takaki's head or they would start teasing me and Lucy again. It wasn't that I did mind but Lucy might find out what I was truthfully feeling for her. And that would ruin our friendship. I couldn't just let that happen. I outwardly sighed and focused on what was going on in this mansion; Takaki's used-to-be frozen head. We found him lying on the floor, his whole body drenched from water.

"Thank you, Gemi and Mini. You can go now!" Lucy was smiling at them. With that said, they both went back to the spirit world.

"I—I ch-changee m-my mind… L-lucy… Gra—ay.. Fo-forget t-the Arc-t-tic… " Takaki was still cold from the ice. He was stuttering and shivering.

"T-tea pa-partyy…" was his last statement. Then, he unexpectedly fainted.

"La-la-la"Manami began singing and used her magic to call out some animals to carry Takaki back to his room. Her voice was like butter slowly melting on toast. I could listen to it all day. Soon, animals surrounded her. There were birds, squirrels, chipmunks… and even dogs that kinda looked like Plue.

"Are those Plues, you got there?" Lucy asked; her eyebrows knitted together. She walked to the animals, sat on the floor and petted them. I could tell that she was really good with animals. Her eyes were even glinting as she smiled.

"I'm not really sure myself. But since Plue is a dog, he/she still counts as an animal, right? So, maybe." Manami smiled at the bird that was resting at her pointing finger.

"Guys, I need you to take care of that man. Make sure he gets into his room and rests peacefully, okay? Thank you!" She talked to them with such gentleness while pointing at Takaki. I watched as some birds lift him up into the air while the Plues lead the way, finding his room. In no time, he was out of our sight. We resumed talking casually.

"What did he mean by tea party?" I shoved my hands in my pockets feeling a certain emptiness now that Lucy wasn't holding it.

"Well, he said that he changed his mind about the Arctic Ocean. Maybe he changed our interview into a tea party." Lucy cutely tapped her pointing finger on her cheeks.

"I would also interpret it that way…" Manami added.

"Really? You hear that, Gray?" Lucy jumped right in front of me grinning like an idiot. It made me forget about the feelings I was having back then; jealousy and then emptiness. Those were taken away from me by her joyfulness. I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Yeah…" I ruffled her hair and noticed how she closed her eyes happily. Seeing her this happy made me smile innocently.

"Wow!" Lyon suddenly exclaimed. I stopped patting Lucy's head and left my hand dangling at my side.

"What?" I asked him angrily for ruining my little moment with Lucy.

"You're an idiot…" He smartly said.

"And what does that supposed to mean?" I was suppressing myself from making any ruckus. But before Lyon could make his smart reply, Hibiki suddenly pushed me aside and hugged Lucy in a tight embrace.

"Lucy. I'm so glad you're not going to the Arctic anymore. I know I wouldn't be able to handle seeing you in trouble and knowing that I wouldn't be able to do anything about it." I wouldn't lie. Hibiki looked totally cool when he said that.

He had this serious look on his face where his eyes were so distant and far. And his hands were on the right places; one on Lucy's head and one on her upper back. It made me feel jealous… AGAIN. But I couldn't bring myself up to do anything. If I made a move, Hibiki would surely bring up that I have feelings for Lucy. But If I leave them like that, Hibiki would think he has the upper hand. I was torn. Unexpectedly, Plues appeared out of nowhere then lunged on me. I lost my balance and fell on the floor with a soft thud.

"Gray! Are you alright?" Lucy got free from Hibiki's hug. She ran beside me, knelt down, and removed some Plues off of my body. But they were too many of them. She got swarmed by the little Plues. It was a good thing that she handled the situation like a pro though. She sat beside me confidently and treated the little Plues like her own kids. I couldn't help but admire her. But one of the Plues distracted me from gazing at her. S/he climbed all the way on top of my head. A small smile made its way on my face.

"Maybe we can start our own little Plue family." I said jokingly at Lucy. But when I realized what I actually said, I panicked. I looked at Lucy and noticed that she was looking at me with widen eyes and a blush on her face. My heart beat faster.

"A-ha-ha-ha… I'm j-just sa—ying th-that it w-would be nice to h-have Plues a-as my sons" That was totally the worst excuse I ever had. I mentally slapped myself.

"Oh… Yeah… Of course…" I couldn't put a finger to whether Lucy's reaction was positive or negative to my part. She just ignored what I said and continued playing with the Plues. I was bit saddened. Hibiki and the others diverted my thoughts however. They formed a line in front me with hands on their hips. They shook their heads back and forth and then sighed.

"Gray, you're an idiot!" I heard them say in unison.

"What did I do?"

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter was a bit longer compared to the other ones. I hope you guys still liked it though! :D Anyway, I'm still working on my sequel to Never Mine- just a little bit announcement. Hmmm... I guess that's it for now... Please rate and review!<strong>

**Preview of the sequel: **

Lucy's P.O.V.

It bothered me though... Why was he smiling with that girl?


	11. Stupid

**Honestly guys… I'm sorry for the delay. First of all, I had a writer's block so sorry if this chapter is crappy and then, I got a disease! I got the One Direction Infection! I know it's a stupid reason but I'm REALLY REALLY SORRY. :( Also, don't be surprised if I quote one their songs. *Sighs* I hate that I like them. Stupid Harry! Anyway, I hope you like this chapter! And again, I'm so sorry! Please rate and review!**

* * *

><p>Lucy's P.O.V.<p>

I walked in the green room with Gray, Lyon and Sherry behind me. We had to stay there until we were called to prepare for our interview. The first pair was Hibiki and Manami. I hope they would do fine. I would be lying if I said that I didn't care about them but the two of kinda grew on me, specially Hibiki. Even though he was a flirt, I still found him amusing. There was something more to him than being a flirt but I still couldn't put a finger to it. And this didn't mean that I was attracted to Hibiki. I was not. In fact, Gray had been running in my mind all day long. His actions were confusing me. Was he trying to send a message? If he was, then he was doing it very poorly. I stopped thinking of him and looked around the green room.

Focusing on my surroundings, I stopped dead on my tracks and realized that the green room was very fancy. And in fact it wasn't green at all. It was in the shade of pure white. There was a huge lime green couch and two small loveseats at its sides that also have the same color. In front of the couch was a black flat screen T.V. that was attached to the wall. I guess we would be seeing each other's interview. I glanced at the coffee table in the middle of the room. It was full of food and drinks. Beside the table were cards and board games. Good thing we wouldn't get bored here.

I felt a wind gush over me. I blinked my eyes and suddenly, Lyon appeared lying on the couch. Gray walked passed me and sat on one of the loveseats. I moved my feet and sat on the other loveseat. Unexpectedly, Sherry sat beside Gray. A trickle of jealousy went into my system. The loveseat was small and their knees were almost touching. I inwardly panicked. Trying to calm myself, I looked for the remote then turned on the T.V. But to my luck, it was still blank. The interview hadn't started yet. I needed to distract myself from getting jealous. I darted my eyes everywhere and fiddled with my hands while chewing my bottom lip. Feeling Lyon's eyes on me, I stopped moving. I met his eyes and looked at him confusingly.

"Now that I think about it… you do look cute." Lyon nonchalantly stated as he stood up and made his way towards me. I couldn't help but feel nervous. Then, I watched as he sat down beside me without breaking eye contact. He leaned on me as I pushed myself at the very edge of the seat.

"Don't move." He commanded. Surprisingly, I did what he told me. I didn't move a muscle. I just stared back at him as my heart started beating faster. It was like he was in control of me. I couldn't bring myself to push him away. He grabbed me by the shoulders and leaned in closer. His eyes fell down on my lips

"You're lips look delicious. Can I taste them?" He asked seductively. I snapped and punched him with great force. He ended up stuck on the wall.

"Lyon!" Sherry shouted as she helped him out of the wall.

"What happened back there?" Gray plumped down on the loveseat with me. He stared at me with his worried eyes as he leaned in towards me. But I didn't bother to move back. I liked how close we were. In fact, I would've moved closer to him if I wasn't just about to confess that Lyon tried to kiss me.

"Lyon… he… t-tried t-to kissme"

"What the hell, Lyon? Don't go tryin' to hit on my teammate!" Gray yelled as he ran his hand through his hair… a sign of frustration.

"But she looks so cute and so kissable!" Lyon replied back who was already out of the wall. He made his way back to my seat. He grabbed Gray by his hand and tried to move him out of the seat. In turn, Gray hugged the life out me while I grabbed hold of the edge of the seat. This hug would be nice if Lyon didn't keep dragging.

"Well, she's not yours! And stop pulling me!" Lyon's tug only became harder. My hand was losing its grip. A few more pulls and I would've completely let go of the seat. Good thing Hibiki and Manami came to the rescue though. Their interview was starting. It would distract the both of them and make the two stop fighting.

"Guys, sshhh. It's starting." I stated. Lyon doubtfully let go of Gray and made his way to the couch, lying down on it. And I didn't know why… but he was smirking. Anyway, that left Sherry alone in the love seat. I kinda felt bad for her. I unconsciously leaned my head on Gray's chest.

"_Please welcome Hibiki Laytis and Manami Koyanagi from Blue Pegasus!"_

It looked like a normal interview so far. Two set of chairs- one for the interviewer and one for the interviewee. And of course, there was a coffee table with three mugs. Hibiki and Manami entered with Hibiki leading Manami by the hand. They both looked stunning!

"_**Hey! How are you?"**_

Hibiki and Manami said their greetings in unison. Making their way to the stage, they wave to the watchers. Then, each of them hugged the host and sat down on the seat. The interviewer did so.

"_Good… good. You?" _

"_**We're great!" **_

Again, they stated things in unisons. It kinda gives the viewers the thought that they've known each other forever.

"They planned their interview." Gray whispered.

"How do you know?" I asked him.

"They never did that when they're around us." I looked at Gray in amazement only to notice that he wasn't wearing any shirt.

"Gray! Where's your shirt?" He looked down and gave me a shrug.

"I don't _see_ you complaining…" He stated. True… I wasn't trying to push him away. I just stayed there on my place—with my head on his bare chest. I was debating whether to give him one of my Lucy kicks or stay in his arms. As if on cue, his hug seemed to get a little bit tighter. My doubts flew away in a flash. I decided that I was going to stay like this with him. Screw Juvia! I didn't care anymore. I've been hiding my feelings for a long time. And now that he was somewhat offering me to stay in his arms, I wouldn't reject him. I would be crazy to let go of him. I've had had it! I didn't want to suppress my emotions anymore. I just wanted to make the most of this situation. So, I did. I moved in closer to his body and wrapped my arms around his torso.

"Lucy, what are you doing?" He whispered coolly.

"Letting myself be comfy… Besides, I don't _see _you complaining." I playfully stated. We sat there in each other's arms comfortably. It felt so nice. I have been craving to be held like this by Gray. Looking at the T.V., I watched as Hibiki and Manami answered some questions with the lie detector already on them. There was a screen indicating how many truths and lies they already have. Amazingly, they have 3 truths and no lies.

"_Manami, is it true that you're 16 years old?" _

"_**Yup!"**_

_*shooby do bop*_

"Did the machine just made a 'shooby do bop' sound?" Gray asked bewildered.

_*shooby do bop*_

"It did! And it… reminds me of GAJEEL!"

An image of Gajeel playing a guitar entered my mind. I remembered the time when he performed on stage wearing his white tux with red necktie and a hat on his head. He was sitting on a chair and had a microphone in front of him. It was amusing and even chuckle worthy. I would've laughed out loud if I wasn't on the stage with him as a bunny girl. That was so embarrassing. My train of thoughts was disturbed when I realized that Gray was inching his face closer to my ear.

"Has anyone told you to never say another guy's name when you're in a man's arms?" He said seductively as his lips grazed on my ear. I felt the heat rushing up to my face. I was dumbfounded. His voice just made me melt and I couldn't concentrate on anything but his lips that were ghosting their way down to my neck. I shivered appreciatively.

"Uhhh… n-no." I barely stated.

"Well, you shouldn't. It makes me j—"

"Ahh! Love!" Gray was cut off by Sherry. He stopped with his ministrations and stared coldly at the television. I already was craving for more of his contact. And I wanted him to say those words. Groaning, I began to realize that Sherry said the word love. In an instant, I forgot all of what happened between me and Gray and suddenly got nervous. My heart started beating faster. _Was she referring to my feelings towards Gray? Was I that easy to ready?_ Different thoughts entered my head.

"W-what?" Calming myself down, I asked her to make sure that she wasn't talking about me and my feelings.

"Oh… The host just asked Hibiki if he has a special girl in his life right now." Lyon butted in. Feeling at ease, I looked back the television and saw that the main focus was on Hibiki.

"… _**Lucy Heartfilia."**_

_*shooby do bop*_

"_And it's… the TRUTH. I bet she's head over heels for a guy like you."_

"_**Actually she likes somebody else." **_

"_Oh… Does she have a boyfriend?" _

"_**No, the guy she likes is oblivious of her feelings."**_

"_Well… Then, it will be easier for you to make her fall in love with you, right?"_

"_**I don't think so. She really, I mean REALLY, likes the guy."**_

"I need to go get some fresh air." Gray suddenly got free from my hug, stood up and then walked out of the room. Sitting there without him made me feel lonely. I miss his warmth on my body. And more importantly, I could see hurt in his eyes. I hoped his alright. I was worried about him. It was not in his character to suddenly act like that.

"_Well… Do you know who the guy she likes is?"_

"_**Yes…"**_

"_Who is it?"_

"_**It's…"**_

"Gray…" I said to myself as the image of Gray's sad eyes replayed in my mind.

"_**a bit personal. I have no right to say his name."**_

"Finally! You admit it! Now… it wasn't that difficult, right?" Lyon barged in my thoughts. I was completely unaware of what was happening by that moment.

"What are you talking about?" I asked him.

"You just admitted that you liked Gray. Love!" Sherry exclaimed as she gave out a sigh while wearing a smile in her face.

"I did no such thing!" I didn't tell them anything. I swear! How did they know?

The room suddenly got smaller and warmer. I started to get nervous. It was driving me crazy.

"Okay.. If you say so… Whatever helps you sleep at night." Lyon stated nonchalantly. Amusement could be heard in his voice and he was smirking. He still thought that I really liked Gray. I need to defend myself. They SHOULDN'T know about my feelings. It would end up in a disaster. I could only imagine the horror.

"I DID NOT!" I tried to tell him off.

"And I TOLD YOU, WHATEVER HELPS YOU SLEEP AT NIGHT!" He replied back. We were now both standing, glaring at each other.

"SHERRY! LYON! YOU'RE ALMOST UP!" Someone from outside shouted. We stopped our staring contest. I watched Sherry and Lyon as they walked out of the room. Once they were close enough to the doorway, they bid their farewells.

"Bye, Gray's secret admirer!" Lyon casually stated which made me have no other choice but to kick him outside the room.

"Bye, Gray's secret lover!" Sherry added. I did not kick her… I just pushed her with strong force.

"Oh… By the way, good luck with your interview! Ganbatte!" I shouted while wearing a huge smile on my face. Alone at last!

I heard footsteps coming outside the door. I carefully peeked out the door and noticed that Gray was going back here. I quickly went outside and ran to his direction. He was looking down on the floor, not even noticing me.

"Gray!" I grabbed his attention. He lifted his head up as I stopped a feet away from him.

"Is everything alright?" I looked deeply in his eyes. I still saw the sadness in them.

"Yes…" He avoided my gaze, standing a bit tense.

"Are you sure?" I knew that he was hurt. I could tell it. And I wanted to make him feel better. I naturally grabbed his hand on mine and the top of his hand with a soothing stroke with my thumb. It seemed to calm him down. I saw him slump a little.

"Actually—" Really? This is the second time this day that people disturbed Gray when he was just about to say something that I would like to hear! Looking for the person at fault, I turned around, letting go of Gray's hand.

"LUCY! …. Gray-kun…." It was none other than Hibiki. I faked a smile and waved my hand at him. Noticing that Manami was beside him, I gave her a grin.

"So.. How'd you do?" I asked as I entered the green room. They all shortly followed.

I plumped down on the couch with Gray beside me. Hibiki and Manami chose to sit on the floor where the foods were. P.S. the food were not on the floor but were actually on the coffee table. (A/N: XD)

"Well, we got everything right… So, I guess we did fine." Manami said as she drank a cup of juice.

"Fine? You did great!" I almost shouted. It was amazing that they got all truths.

"_And for our next guests, please give a hand to Sherry Blendy and Lyon Bastia from Lamia Scale!"_

I watched as Sherry and Lyon made their way to their seats. It was weird though since Sherry is wobbling in her heels while Lyon… well… he was acting like a girl.

"They're acting weird." I stated to myself but Gray was still able to pick up the words I said.

"They changed bodies, remember?"

I watched Gray as his eyes started to sparkle. His cheeks were lifting themselves up, forming a smirk on his handsome face. White sparkly teeth slowly appeared in front of me. Then, his laugh echoed in my ears. I followed his gaze and noticed that Sherry was on floor having a hard time standing up while Lyon was shrieking. An anime sweat drop appeared on my forehead.

"Uhhh…" was the only thing I could say. I wanted to laugh out loud but I felt bad for them at the same time.

"What's the matter, Lucy?" Hibiki asked giving me a warm smile.

"Nothing…" My eyes were still glued on the T.V. screen, observing how Lyon lifted Sherry up letting him sit on the chair beside her.

"_Sherry, I heard that there is a special guy for you and he is said to be one of the Trimens." _

"_**Uhh… mmm… Love and that sort of crap… Trimens.. Love… Blue Pegasus… aaahhh… Love?" **_

"_In-te-res-ting."_

"_**I do not speak like that! I speak in the name of love!"**_

"_**No! I don't speak- I mean Lyon… He does not speak in the name of love! I do! I'm the one who always say love in every sentence I say! Love! See?"**_

"_Oh-kay…"_

"Uhhmmm.. They might fail this part of the competition" Manami interjected.

"Yeah…" I meekly replied.

"LUCY! GRAY! Come out here! We need extra time to fix you guys!" Somebody from outside shouted.

I stood up and then went outside. I heard Hibiki and Manami wishing us luck. I shouted back saying my thanks. I waited for Gray just outside the door. Shortly, he came out and closed the door behind him. I started walking towards the dressing room. I was waiting for the sound of footsteps to follow me… I waited and waited but I didn't hear a thing. I turned around looking at Gray. I saw him standing stiffly with an intense look in his face.

"Gray, what's the matter?" I looked at him with worried eyes.

"Come closer." My heart skipped a beat. His eyes were eyeing me carefully.

I walked closer to him until we were only few inches apart. Unexpectedly, he wrapped his arms around me hugging me tightly as if he didn't want to let me go. It felt so nice. I felt safe and secure with him holding me like this. I slowly wrapped my arms around his torso and leaned my head on his chest.

"I…" He whispered.

"You?" I urged him on.

"I think…. no… I know… I'm sure…" My heart started beating faster. The suspense was killing me. I just wanted to know what he was going to say. Maybe he was going to finally tell me why he walked out of the room just a while ago.

"Say it, Gray." He began stroking my hair gently.

"I know that I l—lo—" My eyes widened. Was he trying to confess? I prepared myself for it. I started thinking of ways how to say yes. Maybe a yes then a kiss would be nice or a kiss would just be fine... What am I thinking? He would never- He has Juvia… but still I braced myself waiting for him to continue. A little bit of hope still stayed in my heart.

….

"that I l-lo-lost weight…" He barely stated

"You what?" I got free from his hug and glared at him.

"I… lost—" He repeated but softer this way around.

"I KNOW! YOU LOST WEIGHT! STUPID!" I stomped my feet as I made my way to the dressing room. I was mad at Gray for being so… so… ARGH! He just made me so frustrated! I thought he was going to say something important. And I was mad at myself for getting my hopes up but I was mostly mad at him.

(-.-') Out of Lucy's Hearing Range (-.-')

"I know... I'm stupid. So stupid that I don't even know what to with these feelings anymore."


	12. Little Kouhei

**So** **guys, I know it took forever for me to update but I think I'm losing my inspiration for GrayLu. I'm kinda scared to see what will happen to this story. I really want to finish it but honestly, I don't know what will happen. **

* * *

><p>Gray's P.O.V.<p>

"Hn… Lost my weight. That's the most stupid excuse I ever made." I said to myself.

I put my hands in my pocket feeling like a moron. I was so determined to confess to her just a while ago. When I held her in my arms at that loveseat, I felt complete. That was when I decided that I didn't want to let go of her… that my life wasn't complete without her. She was everything to me but I still chickened out without any reason. Maybe it was the fact that I knew that she was going to reject me. Looking down at the floor, I dragged myself to the changing room.

"Mr. Fullbuster, you're clothes are already prepared in the changing room." A tall blonde lady told me. She led me to the dressing room, opening the door for me in the process.

"Thank you." I told her as a close the door behind me.

Looking at clothes on the chair, which was folded neatly, I gaped in fear.

"Excuse me, uuhhh, is this really mine?" I wanted to make sure. I was not going to wear something like that. I would not! Never—

"Yes, Mr. Fullbuster. Is there any problem?"

"N-no." I glared at the clothes this time. Takaki was definitely mad at us.

Lying so innocently on the chair was a pair of black skinny pants, black sleeveless shirt, black gloves… cat ears…. and a tail that was attached to a belt. I glared at the clothes harder as if I was burning them in my mind. Lazily, I stripped my clothes of which was done within a second. Then, I put on the pants first. Since I was not used to wearing this kind of pants, I had a hard time wearing them. I was jumping up and down franticly, one foot to another, just to wear them. Once that was out of the way, the sleeveless shirt came next. It hugged my upper body quite nicely. It was not too tight but not too loose either. I stared at my reflection. Putting one hand on my hips, I cocked my head sideways.

"_Not bad"_

I doubtfully put the ears next, not bothering to check if it was put on properly. Then, I put on the belt which was confusing to put on since there was a tail attached to it but I made my way. Hesitantly, I glanced at myself. I looked stupid. No… This is stupid. I began wondering if Lucy was having the same issues as I was. A small blush suddenly crept on my face. I imagined Lucy with cute cat ears, a tail, and paws for hands. She looked so adorable in my mind. Plus, her clothes were hugging her body tightly, showing off her curves. It was just like a one piece bunny suit in black. Furthermore, those black high heels were so hot on her.

"Mr. Fullbuster…" The lady's voice entered my mind.

"I'll be out in a minute." I said mindlessly but it didn't escape the fact that the woman kept calling me Mr. Fullbuster. It somewhat bothered me. It was weird since Mr. Fullbuster was my father and besides, there was no Mrs. Fullbuster…

"_Hmm.. Mrs. Fullbuster? Lucy Fullbuster."_

…

"_Lucy Fullbuster in a catsuit… in OUR bedroom." _

A small smile appeared in my face. Suddenly realizing what I was actually implying, I gave myself a mental slap on the forehead. I shook my head back and forth removing those thoughts. It was wrong of me. I was not in the right place to think like that. Slowly, I opened the door and went outside the dressing room. I passed by the lady and glanced around my surroundings.

"What's next?" I turned around staring at the woman. She was somewhat red in the face. I wondered why.

"Hey! Are you alright?"

"Uhh… Yeah.. I mean yes, Mr. Fullbuster. Please follow me. You'll meet up with Lucy Heartfilia next."

My heart skipped a beat. The imaginations I had just a while ago rushed back in my mind again. From then on, I followed the woman without any care. All I could think of was Lucy in a hot catsuit. Plus, we would be wearing matching outfits! Alas! All of those times I've been jealous of Natsu would be forgotten any minute now. Stopping on my tracks mindlessly, I kept thinking of how Lucy and I would look cuter than Natsu and her having the same outfits.

"Gray…" I heard Lucy say.

Blinking twice, I focused my mind on my surroundings only to notice that I was already standing in front of Lucy. I checked her out, expecting her to have the same outfit as mine. As what she was wearing processed in mind, I began to laugh out loud. Clutching my stomach, I laughed my heart out. She was wearing this dog costume. It was like a one piece pajama but with hoodies as her ears. I kept laughing. Don't get me wrong though, she looked totally cute. I just wasn't expecting her to look like this.

"Ha-ha.. I know the jokes on me and stop laughing! It's bad enough that you look so hot while I look like I'm going to a children's party." She crossed her arms while pouting her lips but the fact the she said that I looked 'so hot' didn't go unnoticed by me. A small smirk formed on my face.

"I look what?" I walked closer to her until her back touched the wall. I trapped her in between my arms as I lowered my head until we were eye to eye in level.

"What? I didn't say a-anything." She avoided my gaze at all cost but I still kept staring at her. I slowly moved my head closer, whispering in her ears.

"Really now?" I moved back, looking at her. She was starting to give in. I could tell. She was turning red and she was biting her lips. She looked into my eyes as if debating if she should say it again or not. Finally, she slumped down her shoulders then sighed.

"Fine! You look hot, happy?" I moved myself away from her with a huge grin on my face.

"Very… Don't worry, you look cute." I gave her a smile then a wink. A tint of red appeared on her face. She avoided my eyes and looked down on the floor.

"What's up with you all of a sudden, saying things like that?" She whispered.

"It's the truth."

Before either of us could react, the lights suddenly went off and as the lights went on, we were on a different place. I couldn't see clearly though. The only light source we had was our spotlight. Everything else was dark. I peaked at Lucy and saw that she was in a stance for fighting. Unexpectedly, I felt a gush of wind just few inches away from us. I felt Lucy move closer to me.

"I thought our interview was a tea party." Lucy complained in a scared way. A black figure appeared to run around the place but it was too fast for our eyes.

"It's a tea party… of death." An unknown voice was echoing throughout the room. That was when Lucy shivered and hugged my arm. I heard her whimper something.

"Whoever you are, show yourself!" I tried threatening this person.

"And what would be the fun of that? Maybe I should take your little friend with me…" I could tell that this bastard was smirking by the way he said things. I couldn't tell where the source was though. The echoing was just too much. I need to find this guy before anything happens to Lucy. I grated my teeth together.

"You wouldn't dare!" I barked back. I wouldn't let him hurt Lucy.

"Oh… I would." Lucy suddenly fidgeted and yelped. She ran to my front and hugged the life out of me but I still comforted her by resting my hand on her head, making her lean down on my shoulders.

"Kyaa! Something touched my tail!" She flinched again. This would be cute and nice if we weren't facing something dangerous.

"Lucy, don't—"

"Gray… s-something's walking to-towards y-you"

I turned around, shielding Lucy from the thing. She grabbed me by the shoulders, pressing her body to my back. I tried to ignore how close we were. Focusing on our problem, I squinted at its dark figure and noticed that it was too small for a threat. My guard slowly goes down as the thing went nearer and nearer towards us. Then, I came to realize what the shadow's outline is. It stopped about three meters away from us and then the lights were slowly turned on.

"You guys are starting to bore me."

The thing spoke to us. The lights were on full brightness this time. I looked at our supposed-to-be threat. It was a boy with white hair. I stopped glaring. It reminded me of Lyon—I mean HE reminded me of Lyon, it kinda brought the little a guy a soft spot in my heart. Fair enough, he looked adorable for a little guy. He was around 4 or 5 and has huge green eyes. That was the only thing that set him apart from Lyon. I keep gazing at him, standing on my spot. It was like I could tell that something was different from this little kid and it was not because he was wearing a bow tie.

"He's the cutest thing ever!" Lucy shouted as she ran towards the boy.

She began hugging him and pinching his cheeks. The kid's blush didn't go unnoticed by me. I guessed that this fella had a tiny crush on dear Lucy. I snickered without even noticing it. Watching them carefully, I found him glaring at me. I could feel the tension rising up between me and he and I didn't even know the reason why. I walked towards them and stood behind Lucy, analyzing the kid's attitude. Something tells me, we wouldn't get along.

"The big man scares me nee-chan!" The little, annoying child exclaimed. He ran into Lucy's leg and hugs it. I looked at him irritably… Bad timing though. Lucy chose the exact same moment to glance at me. She gave me that WTH look. She slowly turns around with the boy peeking behind her leg.

"Don't worry. He won't hurt you. That's Gray and I'm Lucy." Lucy crouched down to look at him in the eyes. She was wearing a huge smile on her face.

"Are you sure, nee-chan? He was looking at me in a scary way…" It looked like the little kid was just about to cry. I sighed in defeat and crouched down with Lucy.

"Hey… I won't hurt you. I promise. Pinky swear." I held out my pinky. He reluctantly grabbed hold of my pinky with his. Then, a smile slowly formed on my face.

"_Maybe this kid isn't that bad." _

Lucy suddenly stood up and carried the boy like her own child. She would definitely make a wonderful wife on the future… I shook my head back and forth clearing those thoughts in my mind. Unexpectedly, this kid stuck out his tongue on me then he smirked as if saying that Lucy would soon be his.

"_That brat!" _

I scowled at him while following Lucy. Not even realizing it, we were already sitting on a kid's table filled with sweets, pastries and tea sets. What bothered me though is the lowness of the chair that I was sitting on. It made me uncomfortable. I didn't know how Lucy could look so comfortable sitting on a tiny chair.

"So, what's your name?" I heard her say. I turned to the little brat, glaring at him.

"Kouhei."

So the kid's name is Kouhei. I could care less. I just hope this kid wouldn't be involved with our interview. I took a piece of cookie from the table and took a bite out of it carelessly. Kouhei looked at me and I thought he got jealous of me eating a cookie. He took a piece from the plate; held it with both of his hands; and cutely, yet still irritably, ate the cookie. When he was almost done, he offered the remaining piece to Lucy who gladly took it from his hand and ate it while wearing a smile on her face. Kouhei turned his head towards me and mouthed the words _indirect kiss. _

"Ha! Been there! Done that!" I stood up from my chair and gloated it to Kouhei. Lucy looked at me with bewilderment in her eyes.

"He's scaring me Lucy, nee-chan!" Kouhei abruptly ran into Lucy's arms. This kid's starting to get into my nerves.

"Gray, what was that all about?" Lucy asked as she comforted Kouhei. I only gave her a shrug trying to hide our previous communication.

"Uh.. Kouhei. He won't hurt you. Pinky swear, remember? Anyway, are you going to be our interviewer?" Kouhei answered Lucy with a nod.

"Mhmm. First question… what's love?"

It was a huge question for a little kid like him. Besides, people didn't usually ask that kind of questions in an interview. Oh well, he was the interviewer. He was responsible for the questions. We were just here to answer them. I looked at Lucy and found her in an anxious state. I guess she couldn't handle the question well.

"Uhh… I think Gray should answer the question. Besides, he is the one who is in love with Juvia."

"About that… I broke up with Juvia." I said sheepishly. I glanced at Lucy and I saw her eyes widened. Looking away from her, I stared at Kouhei.

"Nevertheless, I still am in love. I believe love is… Well, love can't be put into words. It can just be felt. It is when you want to see this special person happy all the time. You would be willing to give up anything for this said person just to make her smile. I guess it is just a feeling of being able to give her the stars and the moon that is so far out in the sky." I avoided Lucy's eyes at all cost. It would be just uncomfortable. I was pouring my heart then and there and it would be awkward to look at her while saying all this.

"Well said, nii-chan. Oops, time's up for your interview. Bye!"

I watched as Kouhei ran and disappeared in mid-air. Carefully looking at Lucy, I found her angrily standing up. Then, she quickly stomped her feet away from me without even saying anything. I ran to catch up with her then grabbed her by the wrist. She turned around, only to glare at me. It gave me the hint that I did something that pissed her off.

"What's wrong? Why are you mad at me?"

"You're asking me why I'm mad at you? You never told me you and Juvia broke up!"

"You never asked!" I couldn't believe that she was mad because of this. She never asked! And it didn't concern her! Why should she be mad? Since when did my relationship been interesting to her? It only made me angrier that she had the nerve to get mad at me when I only broke up with Juvia because of the damn reason that I was still in love with her.

"I'm your teammate… ONE OF YOUR CLOSEST FRIENDS! I shouldn't have to ask. You should at least tell me. I bet I was the last one to know." I snapped with what I heard. She wanted to know the truth then, I would tell her the truth.

"Okay… You wanna hear everything about my relationship with Juvia? I only went out with her out of pity and sympathy! I tried to fall in love with her but I couldn't! You wanna know why? It was because I can't stop myself from loving you! I… love you, Lucy."

I released her wrist from my hand and looked away from her. I could feel my face heating up and my heart was beating faster and louder. Silence filled the air. It only made me more nervous with what I said. Realizing that it could cost our friendship, I started speaking up again.

"Hey… I know that you like Natsu and that my confession only made things weirder but I don't want things to change because of this. I can't afford to lose our friendship. Don't let my confession ruin the way things are. I still want to be there for you at all cost… even just as your friend." I didn't dare to look at her.

"Who told you I like Natsu? You're… the one whom I like. Gray… I love you too." She stated shyly.

My eyes widened as I look at her. Her eyes were full of love and honesty. She was telling the truth. I took a step closer reaching out to touch her face. My heart was beating louder and faster than before. It was almost like it was coming out of my chest. Slowly, I was cupping her face with both of my hands. I caressed her cheeks with my thumb. I watched as it went red and I could feel her face grew warmer. Our breathing started to sync in together. I leaned in on her face, only to stop few inches away from her.

"May I kiss you, Lucy?" I whispered.

A smile suddenly formed on Lucy's face and then she was giggling. I took a step back from her to look at her with confusion in my eyes. I felt my hands rest on my sides after. Then, she was clutching her stomach due to the hurt of her laughter.

"Gray... Ha- What kind of -haha- guy asked a girl that kind of –haha- question?"

"I thought it was a chivalry act." I said in my defense.

"Well, it ruined the mood." She replied, still laughing her head off.

"Does that mean I wouldn't get my kiss?"

I didn't get an answer. Instead, I watched as Lucy made her way to exit with a huge smile on her face but honestly, kiss or no kiss, I was pretty happy with the end results of the day.


End file.
